Exit Music for a Film
by lawliet-revolution
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are getting married, but what happens when Sasuke is called to war? Who will be there for Hinata? SasuHinaIta first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Exit music for a film

Hinata laid on her back observing the clouds with a content look on her face. The sky was quite comforting to look at, it connected her to him, her beloved Sasuke. She had met him when she was five, while he was six. Their families would get together either for a gathering or a meeting of the royal clans. Hinata remembered the first time she met Sasuke.

**-Flashback**

It was another boring dinner party, well boring for the children, Hinata wore a white party dress with a daisy in her shiny black hair. In the living room she sat, she was looking out the window, and she was tempted to play outside. With that thought she got up and ran outside. She ran to the garden and got on her swing that hung on a willow tree. She was a joyous little girl when she got on her swing, it made her feel like she was free. She was giggling, she adored the way the air blew in her face every time her swing when up. All of a sudden her swing stopped and her giggling ceased. She turned back to see a boy with jet black hair and black eyes holding on to the rope of the swing.

"H-hello" she said shyly

he didn't say anything only glared at her

"u-um wo-would you like to u-use it?"

Once again he didn't say anything, he only pushed her off the swing.

She fell into the mud, she turned to him with shocked eyes and did what any child would do in

that situation...

She cried

" Hinata!" yelled her nanny

who came rushing towards the crying child. Another woman came as well she was he's mother

"Sasuke! What have you done?!"

She came up to him and scooped him up in her arms

"Oh I'm very sorry about this ...Sasuke apologize to Hinata right now"

Hinata had stopped crying and started to rub her tears away

although the boy was reluctant to he whispered his apology

"I-I'm sorry Hinata"

-**End of Flashback**

Her Father had scold at her for getting her white dress dirty, she had giggled at the memory. Although they were not fast friends in the beginning there was one occasion were they spoke again.

**-Flashback**

Hinata was now nine years old, she would sometimes see Sasuke but he would never speak to her except for today.

She was picking flowers in the garden making a crown out of them

"Ah-ha there isn't it lovely?" she said to herself

"not really" came a voice behind her.

Hinata turned around only to see a familiar face...Uchiha Sasuke

"Ah Uchiha-San...wh-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"Father made me come to one of these meetings..it was boring so I ditched it"

"oh I s-see"

They stayed silent, Hinata looking down at the crown she had made, and Sasuke looking at anywhere but her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"a-about what?"

"About what happened when we where little, when I pushed you in the mud"

Hinata blushed a little, looking into her hands she said "i-it's ok I f-forgive you"

he smirked at her, and sat down next to her

**-End of Flashback**

After that they had become fast friends, although they never saw each other for two years, they wrote constantly to each other. Those two years came and went, and it was time for them to reunite once more.

**-Flashback**

The Hyugas and other royal clans were invited to spend the summer at the Uchiha mansion. Hinata was excited to see Sasuke again, Sasuke was excited as well to see her again.

When they arrived, Hinata was amazed. The Uchiha's had a very beautiful home, the house had large windows and a large balcony, just above the door. There were different kinds of flowers all around, some were even growing up against the house on vines. Hinata was in a daze because the house was too enchanting, when suddenly she felt someone hugging her.

"I'm glad you came" whispered a voice, it was then she realized who it was, her old friend

Sasuke. She hugged him back, happy to hear his soothing voice.

"Come with me"he said to her as he grabbed her hand and led the way.

He took her to the garden and into a tunnel of roses, the sun's rays would peak in through the tunnel so there was still light in there. At the far end there was a fountain with an angel on top. She sat on the edge of the fountain and played with the water with one hand, she soon realized that her other hand was still being held by Sasuke. She blushed when she looked at him, he was staring right at her.

"Uh..I-I'm really glad th-that we could spend the sum-summer to-together"

he didn't say anything, all he did was kiss her hand.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she questioned, she was confused but yet she loved the feeling of his lips on the skin of her hand, it gave her butterflies. He continued to give her sweet kisses that went up her arm, to her shoulders, then on her neck, and finally giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. His lips were moving slowly as if he wasn't even kissing her, it was a gentle kiss. She gave in and kissed back, she felt his hands go to her waist and brought her closer, but her shyness kicked in and she broke the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata...I should have never done that" she turned to him with a hurt look on her face

"you re-regret it?"

"...no"

"then...then why did you apo-apologize?" she was on the verge of tears, Sasuke hated seeing her tears, ever since he pushed her off the swing when they were little. He didn't mean to make her cry it was just his way of telling her he liked her. The first time he saw her shed a tear caused his heart to be ripped in half. He then looked down at her to see her hands covering her beautiful face...she was crying.

"Ah no Hinata don't cry...please don't cry" she fell to her knees, as did he.

"Th-that was m-my first ki-kiss..."she said through her hands

"Hinata I don't regret it, no no...I don't...do you?"

She had stopped crying and removed her hands from her face, her face was red and her light violet eyes were puffy, she looked at him and said

"No...no I do not regret it."

Sasuke was happy when he heard those words, that he couldn't help himself, he cupped her face and kissed her harder then their first one. In between their kisses

Sasuke whispered against her lips

"I love you."

**-End of Flashback**

Hinata felt content, she was 16 years old and she was going to leave her home to go with her fiancé, Sasuke. He was going to bring her to his home before they got married just so she could get used to it.

"Lady Hinata! Your fiancé has arrived." called out her nanny

immediately after hearing those words she got up and ran into the house, to see her love. She loves him dearly but what she didn't know was that someone else would come for her heart as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Exit Music for a film

Chapter.2

**One Month Later**

She was excited, so excited she wanted to scream and jump with joy, only one more day till she was married to her beloved. Many young maids stood around her giggling, some were crying.

"Oh you look so gorgeous!"exclaimed one of the maids, she turned around and faced the mirror.

Hinata was wearing her wedding dress, it was a sleeveless white dress that had a flower lace pattern all over. She smiled, for the first time she felt truly beautiful. Suddenly the door was opened harshly and there stood Sasuke.

"Ah Master Sasuke! You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" said Mina, who was the caretaker of the Uchiha household.

Sasuke wasn't listening instead he was staring intensely at his fiancé. His heart skipped a beat as he was staring at her, but his heart was breaking at the same time. It was breaking because of the news he had just found out...he was leaving the day of their wedding to war.

**Flashback-**

"Sasuke we need to talk" came a voice behind him, it was his father.

"What is it?"

His father looked at the ground and closed his eyes as he said

"The wedding is cancelled, due to the fact that a war has broken out between the Lau clan and the Okei clan."

There was a look of confusion on Sasuke's face, but before he could ask why this has interfered with his wedding his father had given him the answer

"Our clan and the Hyugas have already agreed to join the war and side with the Okei clan...your going off to war tomorrow Sasuke, I'm sorry."

He could not believe the words that he had just heard...leaving to war on the day of his wedding.

"Please inform Hinata of this, tell her that your sorry."

Sasuke turned around, anger shown all over his face. How dare they interfere with his and Hinata's happiness, but before he could take another step his father spoke once more.

"Oh and by the way...he's coming back...Itachi that is, he's coming back" ,

Itachi had gone to war when he was only 15,it had taken that war 5 years to end, Itachi was now 20 years old.

"Once one war ends a new one begins and a new son must go...huh father?"

Sasuke walked away in search of Hinata.

**-End of Flashback**

"Mina, please I would like to speak to my fiancé alone" he said in a serious tone

"ah yes master Sasuke come ladies let us go and prepare dinner."

All the maids left the room leaving Hinata and Sasuke by themselfs to talk

"you know Mina is right...it is bad lu-luck to see m-me in my wed-wedding dress"

"I think the bad luck has already come Hinata." She looked over at him with a confused look on her face, she started to walk towards him

"Wh-what do you me-mean?"

She said as she touched his cheek, he had his eyes closed not daring to look up at her, his heart would break even more if he saw the look on her face the moment he would tell her.

"What I mean is...the wedding is cancelled"he heard a small gasp and felt her small hand leave his cheek. He looked up and saw something that always broke his heart...

Her tears.

She had gotten down on her knees and grabbed his hands "Wh-why?" she said through small gasps

"a war has broken out, and I'm leaving to fight in it."

"No please no...please stay with me" she said as she began to kiss his hand, Sasuke was frowning he hated this, he hated the fact that she was crying and she was begging him to stay, when he knew he couldn't. He hated to deny anything from his beloved. With that he got down on his knees as well and brought his hands behind her head and kissed her roughly. The kiss had a sad but yet passionate feel to it, he licked her lips asking permission to enter her mouth. With that she opened her mouth only to feel his tongue plunge in. She moaned as she brought her hands to his shirt and unbuttoned it. With that he broke the kiss and looked down only to see her hands unbuttoning his shirt.

He put his hands over hers and brought them to his lips and kissed them

"I don't want to pressure you into anything"

"I kn-know...but I want t-to." She had realized that if she were to lose her virginity to anyone it would be with him, and this could be her last chance, because he may not come back to her.

He looked into her eyes and knew what was going through her head, he understood.

"Ok" he said as he let her hands drop to his shirt and continued to unbutton. His shirt fell to the floor and she began to kiss him again, only this time it was more gentle. His hands went to her back and began to unzip her gown, she stopped kissing his lips and began to kiss his neck. They made love for the first time in their lives.

They laid there after their love making, Sasuke was hugging her as Hinata cried.

"I-I'm scared Sasuke, I don't want y-you to g-go"

"Don't be...I promise you I'll come back" he said as he kissed her forehead

"The day after I come back we'll get married...for sure...I promise you" he whispered against her hair. They fell asleep holding on to each other, as if they were scared to let go.

The sun hit his face, his eyes opened only to be blinded by the sun's harsh rays, he closed them and turned over to face his love. He stared at her for a while before she slowly opened her mesmerizing eyes

"good morning" she said

he only smiled and kissed her, she gave him a hug and sadness consumed her.

Today was supposed to be happy, but instead it was filled with sadness. Everyone, Sasuke's family and the servants were standing outside the Uchiha mansion to say farewell to him. Hinata was crying her eyes out as he gave her a farewell kiss. His forehead touched with hers as their eyes were closed.

"I promise you...I'll come back"

she only nodded

"I love you" she said as she gave him one more kiss, but he broke it too soon and turned away to walk into his carriage. He got in and looked out and blew her a kiss good-bye, and with that he was off. What had become Hinata's life...had left.

It had been hours after Sasuke had left, and his absence there had caused Hinata to shut herself in her room. The moon had finally risen as she looked out her window lost in thought. She was hoping that this war would be over soon so she can be with him again. _"Today would have been a good day to get married" _she thought as she twirled a flower between her fingers. She then heard the hoofs of horses loudly coming towards the mansion..._"is it Sasuke?...oh please let it be him." _She thought as she saw a man on a horse in front of the steps of the mansion. Thoughts then consumed her mind...did he abandon the war and come back for her? She was too excited so she ran out of her room and down stairs.

When she reached the front door she noticed Fugaku and Mikoko as well as other servants waiting by the door. A man who was not Sasuke, but resembled him, came in the door. He had long black hair and had a patch over his left eye...he was _handsome_.

"Oh son I missed you" said Mikoto as she hugged him

"oh no what happened to your eye?" she said as she started crying

" a battle wound, do not worry mother"

"welcome back home" said Fugaku as he placed his hand on his shoulder

"Thank you...oh who is this?" the mysterious man asked, they all turned to see Hinata standing behind them.

"Oh Hinata we didn't see you...this is our son Itachi." _so this is the infamous Itachi_. Hinata had known about him, but Sasuke never talked about him with her.

"Oh nice to meet you" she said as she held her hand out, he shook it

"eh like wise"

"Hinata is Sasuke's fiancé, they were supposed to be married today but-" Mikoto was cut off by Itachi

"But he left for the war"

"Ah...yes" Mikoto said as she looked at her husband.

"Hmm...it's such a waste" he said as he walked over to the stairs

"I'm sorry everyone but I'm very tired from my journey...good night"

"Good night Itachi" everyone replied

"Oh and it was nice meeting you Hinata"

"Yes nice meeting you to." He smiled as he looked at her, his brother was sure lucky to have someone so beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Exit Music for a Film

Chap. 3

It had been days since Sasuke left to the war, and it had taken a toll on Hinata. She would lock herself in her room and would cry for hours. Whenever the maids went to bring her food or to see how she was doing, Hinata would not open the door to let them in.

"Please madam you are not well you must eat something" said the maid

the maid only heard sobs and finally a very weak voice

"n-no thank y-you"

Mikoto who was walking by heard the very sad Hinata and decided to have a talk with her.

"Please excuse us" she told the maid

"Uh yes madam"

"Hinata it's me...please come out...you haven't eaten and you need some air...please...Sasuke wouldn't want to see you like this." True he wouldn't want to see her like this, but Hinata was to depressed to care...he wasn't here.

"I'm sorry...but I do not wish to come out...I j-just want t-to be alo-" she couldn't even finish her sentence for she had already started crying. Mikoto felt sorry for the young girl, if the clan hadn't decided for Sasuke to leave for the war they would have been married, and her tears wouldn't be tears of sadness but tears of joy. Mikoto sighed and left the poor girl. Hinata heard her foot steps fade away as she hugged her pillow closer to her. She was still wearing her wedding dress in an attempt to feel some sort of happiness, but instead all she felt was a broken heart. _"He'll come back...I know...He will...but what if he doesn't, no I mustn't think like that"_ these thoughts plagued her mind.

"No he's coming back...he has to" she would mutter to herself, she was now at the point of losing her sanity.

Mikoto went to Hinata's room to check up on her, she hoped that this time Hinata would come out.

"Hinata? How are you feeling today?" she got no response

"Hinata? Are you in there?" again she got no response, she only heard a loud crash that came from the room.

"Hinata!!" she tried to open the door, but it was locked, she was desperate so she yelled for Fugaku and the other servants to come. Startled by the scream they all rushed to the room,

"What's going on?" asked Fugaku

"something is very wrong with Hinata I think something has happened to her!!" Mikoto said in a very frightened tone.

Fugaku looked at the door and with all his force, he broke it down. They ran into the room only to see Hinata laying unconscious in a puddle of water where a vase had fallen and broken.

She slowly opened her eyes only to see Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and rest of the savants around her bed.

"Oh thank goodness she's ok" Mikoto sad as she hugged Hinata. There was also an old man whom Hinata did not recognize, he had white hair and a white mustache, and wore glasses, it turned out to be the doctor.

"What caused her to faint doctor?" asked Fugaku

"she hasn't eaten, simple as that, she is so skinny I could see her bones" the doctor said as he prepared his things to leave.

"Uh yeah but, do you think something else might of cause it?" Mikoto quickly said

"Mm, fresh air maybe? Maybe som-" he was cut off by Hinata

"It was because of a broken heart...my body couldn't take it anymore, I'm sorry I worried all of you" she said in a fragile voice. Everyone looked at her when Mikoto quickly hugged her again

"do not apologize, everything will turn out for the better" Hinata closed her eyes and hugged her back.

"Well then you should go and prepare the young lady something to eat...she'll need her energy" the doctor told the servants as he took his leave. The servants all rushed out of the room to prepare Hinata her meal.

Hinata laid in bed as she looked out the window, she was wondering how Sasuke was doing and if he was thinking of her right now? Oh she missed him dearly. Her thoughts of him stopped when she saw Mikoto walk into her room and sat on her bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Y-yes a little thank you"

"mm.. I'm glad...Sasuke would be so mad at us if he saw you like this" she said with a soft smile on her face, Hinata also smiled.

"You shouldn't worry...Sasuke will come back, he's strong...I'm sure your what's keeping him going." Hinata smiled and shook her head,

"Well you get some rest, I'll see you in the morning" with that Mikoto got up and walked towards the door

"oh and your door will be fixed soon" Hinata only nodded.

She was feeling tired so she turned over and fell asleep.

The next day Hinata decided she would take a walk in the garden. She put on a yellow sun dress, and put her long hair up in a bun, holding her hair was a satin yellow ribbon. As she was about to walk down the stairs she heard music being played, it was heavenly, so heavenly that it took over her body and led her to the room in which it was being played. As she opened the door she saw Itachi playing a piano. He did not see Hinata enter for he had his eye closed. The music was enchanting it led Hinata closer to where Itachi was. When he stopped playing he opened his eye and saw Hinata looking at him

"you pl-play beautifully" she said looking at anything but him

"thank you...I missed playing...it's incredible I still know how to play after all these years" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh..I see"

He looked at her and couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. She was absolutely gorgeous, he'd never seen a girl with such mesmerizing eyes, he wanted to stare at her forever. He didn't realize he was staring at her

"um..ita-itachi? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine" she blushed, she was well aware that he was staring at her, she felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze but yet... she couldn't help but feel excited when he looked at her.

If she felt more like this, it would cause some damage to her relationship with Sasuke.

Thanks to all who Reviewed the Story I'm glad you like it! I've been writing a lot these past few days so expect lots of updates...please review...Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.4

After many weeks Hinata was feeling better, she was now starting to get back to her normal life, the only difference was Sasuke wasn't there. Another difference was she would spend more time with Itachi, Itachi would play his piano as Hinata would get lost in an imaginary world he created with his music, or they would simply go on walks. They began to grow closer.

They were on one of their walks, when they stopped by a lake. Hinata laid on her back as Itachi sat next to her looking out at the shimmering lake. They had begun to talk about times when there was no need to worry about anything, everything was just perfect.

"That was when Sasuke pushed me off my swing" Hinata said giggling, Itachi only smirked, he loved to listen to her giggle, her giggling was far more enchanting then his music.

She stopped when she noticed him looking at her again, being the shy girl that she is, she blushed.

"Um I-Itachi...can I ask y-you something"

"Anything"

she frowned as she looked at the sky

"h-how di-did you lose you-your eye?"

He only smirked as he looked at her.

"Well during the war between the nations...I killed a man"

Hinata got up and looked at him with sad and shocked eyes

"...he was the first man I killed during the war, I stabbed him...and I felt guilty...so I stayed with him on the battle field as he laid there dying..."

He gave a little snort and scratched the back of his head as he continued his story

"...he would tell me about this girl he was engaged to and how beautiful she was...he said she would be sad when she found out he was killed..." he stayed quiet for some time till he spoke again.

"I gave him a knife and told him to kill me...we would be even...but instead he cut my eye out...he said that killing me wouldn't do anything but by taking an eye...I would know how he felt about not seeing his fiancé...he said he wasn't afraid of death...but afraid of never seeing her again." he touched the soft velvet that was above his missing left eye. He hadn't thought about that moment in his life, it saddened him. All of a sudden he felt his hand being pushed softly away, and noticed Hinata right in front of him. She blushed at their closeness, she blushed even more at what she was about to do. She leaned in and kissed the velvet above his missing left eye, then she hugged him. Surprised by her actions, he only smirked a little, then wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt different around Hinata...was he falling in _love?_

They had arrived back to the mansion later then expected, they both said their good-nights and headed to their bedrooms.

Hinata dreamt about Sasuke again...only it started off as a nightmare.

It was foggy and Hinata couldn't see anything till she saw a figure off in the distance. As she neared the figure she noticed it was Sasuke, badly hurt.

She gasped and ran towards him

"_oh no please Sasuke wake up"_

he slowly opened his eyes and smiled, but soon he disappeared, she turned around and saw him walking away from her.

"_No come back"_ she yelled with tears running down her porcelain skin. All of a sudden their was a door in front of her she opened it only to see Sasuke asleep. She ran over to the bed and got under the covers, she felt his warm body next to her, this was _too_ real. She hugged him and began to kiss his neck.

"_Please don't leave me" _she said as she kissed all over his neck and his cheeks

"_I love you so much please don't leave me." _She kissed his lips and felt a tingling sensation throughout her whole body, she laid on his chest and before she drifted off to sleep she heard Sasuke say

"_I love you to"_ she smiled and sleep consumed her.

"_This is crazy"_ he kept telling himself

"_This did not just happen" _he told himself. Itachi laid their...with _Hinata _in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.5

"_Oh God...what did I do?!" _he asked himself, he had just confessed to her that he was in love with her, and kissed her, to make it worse she didn't even belong to him, he had betrayed his little brother.

Everything was normal when they returned home he went to his room and prepared for sleep, only he couldn't, his thoughts were filled with thoughts of _her_...Hinata. He would look out the window and see the dazzling moon that reminded him so much of her eyes. After spending so much time with the girl he fell _deeply _in love with her. He turned off all the lights and attempted to sleep, when he heard soft footsteps coming near his room, he heard the door open and soon felt a small body slip into the bed, instantly he knew it was her.

"Please don't leave me" she said, suddenly he felt a pair of lips kiss his neck and cheeks, what she said next surprised him.

"I love you so much please don't leave me" she then placed a kiss on his lips, he couldn't help himself so he kissed back. He felt her soft hair on his chest and her scent was wonderful, she smelled like rain. He couldn't help himself he just had to tell her.

"I Love you to."

So there he was laying in bed with Hinata in his arms. He couldn't be seen like this, with his brother's fiancé in his arms. He got up and gently scooped her up in his arms. He walked over to her room and placed her in her bed, before he walked out of her room he leaned in and kissed her forehead, he felt her arm go around his neck as she pulled him down to kiss her again on the lips.

This time it was a bit more passionate. His mind kept telling him to stop and walk away, but his heart told him to keep kissing her, his mind won. He quickly got up and left her room without looking back at her. He didn't sleep at all that night, oh what a sin he had committed that night.

Hinata woke up feeling quite happy, the dream she had last night felt so real, that she started to believe that Sasuke was ok. That dream was a sign, he would come home soon!

When she walked downstairs to attend breakfast many of the maids were giggling as she walked passed them, she was about to walk into the dinning room when one of the giggling maids called out to her

"Madam! There is a fantastic surprise waiting for you"

Hinata tilted her head confused..._"Surprise?" _she thought

"_...Sasuke"_

a smile appeared on her lips as she ran inside the room only to find a white envelope where she always sat.

She grabbed the envelope and instantly opened it, she found flower petals inside, although they were dying already, she knew that her beloved had finally sent her a letter.

_To my dearest Hinata:_

_Please Forgive me for not writing sooner to you, I've been on the battle fields _

_too much these past few months, and my eyes have seen such horrific things. _

_But thank goodness that you are always on my mind. I miss you so much my heart_

_aches for you..._

_I want to see you again and hold you in my arms. _

_I want to kiss you..._

_All I could think about is you, you are what keeps me going on these fields_

_you're my angel. _

_I had a dream about you the other night, the war ended and you were here with me, just_

_walking on these fields, when you walked upon them flowers appeared _

_I believe that you are an angel that was sent to me. _

_I'm thankful to have you. _

_I cannot wait till the day I come back, I've been thinking the moment _

_I come back I want to see you in your wedding dress and everything prepared for _

_our marriage..the day I come back I want to get married to you. _

_The Sooner the better..._

_Well I hope you write back...to hear from you would bring me such happiness _

_I love you_

_-Sasuke_

She had tears in her eyes. She missed him very much, she held the letter to her heart. She wanted to go upstairs and write him a letter telling him that she wanted to see him as well. She was about to leave the room when Itachi walked in.

"Hinata? Are you alright what happened?"

She had a smile on her face and handed him the letter.

As he read it...a wave of pure guilt washed over him.

"This is wonderful Itachi! Oh I knew that dream was a sign."

Itachi looked at her, confusion all over his face

"a dream?" he asked

"oh I didn't tell you...I-I had a drea-dream that Sasuke came to me...I gave him a

kiss in my dream...it felt so real."

He looked at her shook his head and said

"Well...that's wonderful Hinata" and with that he walked out of the room. Hinata was confused..._"is he mad at me?"_

He couldn't believe it, Hinata believed she was kissing Sasuke in a dream...when it was real and she wasn't kissing Sasuke she was kissing Itachi. He was going to tell her how he felt, but instead he decided he would simply ignore her.

Hinata had pushed aside the thoughts that Itachi may have been mad at her, she went upstairs and wrote her letter to Sasuke.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_you have no idea how much joy you have _

_brought me just by seeing your handwriting...I miss you so much!_

_I want you to come home very soon, _

_I as well want to get married the moment you arrive home_

_I can't wait to get married..._

_The days when you were gone I got sick, they had to call the doctor_

_Not being _

_able to see you made me ill. _

_I'm better now, thanks to everyone here, especially _

_Itachi. _

_Your brother is an amazing person, he plays music for _

_me on his piano...its wonderful. _

_I believe that he is a wonderful musician. _

_He should pursue it as a career._

_Well my love I miss you dearly and want you to come home soon..._

_I love you _

_-Hinata_

_p.s.-_

_Whenever you are thinking of me just know that I'm thinking of you as well..._

_I love you_

She kissed the letter and stamped it. As she was heading down stairs she heard Itachi playing his piano. Only this time there was a sad tune to it. She walked over to the room, but did not enter. The door was half way open as she looked inside, only to see Itachi's back. For some odd reason the song he was playing brought tears to her eyes. She wiped her eyes and walked away from the room.

He knew, he knew she was standing right behind him, he wanted her to hear the song. He put every single emotion he was feeling into the song he played on the piano, he was angry, jealous, saddened and frustrated. He wanted to tell her he was so very deeply in love with her, but then again he wasn't the type to speak his emotions, well not till Hinata showed up. He was beginning to open up to everyone, but now he wanted to hide them away and only say them through his music.

For next few weeks Itachi would avoid Hinata, at meal times, he would simply look at her and when she would turn to look at him, he would be staring at something else. He never spoke with her till that time she got the letter from Sasuke, did she say something to bother him? She wanted to talk with him. But just as she gathered up all her courage to speak with him she would look at him and something would tell Hinata that he didn't want to be bothered.

It was 2 in the mourning and Hinata couldn't sleep, she wanted..._needed _to talk with Itachi. She got up and walked out of her room and towards Itachi's room.

_**I revised chapter 4...I didn't really like it...eh it's not that much better (I think) oh well tell **_

_**me what you guys think...oh and review!**_

_**Thanks**_


	6. Chapter 6

Exit Music For a Film

Chap.6

She stood there, in front of his door, at 2 in the mourning. But she had to talk with him, so she lifted her hand up carefully and knocked on the door. He didn't answer, so she gave up but as she

was heading towards her room, she heard it...a piano being played. _"Itachi"_ she ran to the room and saw him at the piano. His fingers danced across the keys, creating a beautiful melody. The moon was shining down on him, his hair was let lose...he seemed God-like...he was _perfection. _She walked around the piano and sat down next to him, he continued to play even though he was well aware that she was there. She put her hands on the keys, and blushed when his hands would brush hers, she began to talk as he still played

"Itachi...I-I'm not su-sure what I did that made you an-angry but...I'm truly sorry"

he continued to play, she took it as a sign that maybe he didn't want to talk to her at all anymore. Tears fell from her eyes and fell on her silk night gown, as quickly as possible she got up, but was stopped when she felt Itachi grab her arm, as she turned to face him he kissed her. She didn't know what to do, his kiss wasn't rough but it wasn't gentle either. He stopped the kiss and whispered against her mouth

"that wasn't the first time we kissed."

She blushed as he placed his hand on her warm red cheek

"...that dream wasn't a dream...it was real" he said as he kissed her again, he was a bit more passionate this time, Hinata didn't know what to do. She loves Sasuke, but then...she also loves Itachi. He broke the kiss again and both were out of breath

"kiss me Hinata..." he said as he brought her closer in his arms

her lips trembled and tears were flowing from her eyes...she was so confused, and he wouldn't let her go.

"I want you kiss me Hinata..." he whispered as it tickled her ear

as she bravely looked up at him she was suddenly hypnotized by his piercing crimson gaze. It took hold of her so she got on her tippy toes and leaned in, and kissed him. It was gentle just like her he noted, her lips were softer then any silk, suddenly he was shocked by Hinata's actions...she deepened the kiss by plunging her tongue in his perfect mouth.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him more towards her, she didn't know what was wrong with her...she just _wanted more of him._

His kisses were so addicting, she _wanted_ more no _needed _more. If this continued any more...Hinata would have made love to him. She broke the kiss

and walked towards the door only to feel Itachi stop her and kiss her again. She turned her head from his sweet kiss and said

"...I ...I can't do this any-anymore."

He placed his forehead against hers and nodded, he let go of her and watched her leave the room.

She walked out of the room with bruised and tingling lips, and her cheeks were cherry red. She needed sleep...but how would she get any with all that happened, then suddenly...Sasuke came into mind. She felt very guilty about the kiss, how could she kiss another man? How was she going to tell Sasuke?

Hinata avoided Itachi for part of the day, she was to embarrassed to see him, she acted inappropriately last night and felt so much guilt. She walked into the room where the incident had occurred. The room was lovely, Hinata was noticing many things in the room, like the oil paintings that hung on the wall, the large windows and the large door that lead to the balcony. She hadn't noticed these things because he was always in here, and it would be so hard to not notice him. The room looked beautiful during sundown. She sat down in front of the piano, _"he creates magic here"_ she said to herself. She ran her fingers along the keys, she couldn't help the sensation that she felt in her stomach as she touched the keys. _"I need to leave"_ she said to herself, feeling depressed as she walked out of the room.

"Ah Madam a letter has just come for you it's in your bedroom" the maid said to Hinata as she walked passed her.

"Oh thank you"

the maid bowed and ran off.

She looked at her door knob afraid of the letter, she knew that Sasuke wasn't aware of the situation that was going on between her and Itachi, but still, the guilt ate away. She turned the knob and walked in, it was as if the letter stood out more then anything else in the room. It laid on her pillow waiting to be opened. She ripped the envelope open and the letter fell out onto her lap.

_Hinata, _

_I'm happy to hear your alright, but yet I'm saddened that I was the cause that made you _

_feel sad and ill. _

_So I see you have become friends with my brother...I'm glad._

_Yeah...I used to enjoy listening to him play the piano..._

_I'm happy to say that I have made some new friends, their names _

_are Naruto and Sakura._

_To be quite honest they annoy me...but they make "sometimes" good company. _

_Naruto is a freak in my opinion, but he' s got a big heart, he's very determined when it comes to his dreams...I'm sure he'll achieve it soon. _

_Sakura...well she's determined as well...in some ways...lately I've been talking to her more and more...we're suddenly becoming fast friends I suppose _

_well I must go now, I need to wake up early for some training...Hinata please...please...know that I love you more then anything else in the world..._

_-Sasuke_

For some odd reason, she felt a bit of suspicion towards this new friend...Sakura. Who was she? Was she really a friend? She did not feel love coming from this letter...she felt as if Sasuke was desperate...desperate to save his love he had for her by saying "I love you". His handwriting was a bit messy at the end...something did not feel right. She dropped the letter on her bed when a maid came by her room to tell her dinner was ready.

When she reached the dining room she saw Fugaku sitting on the far end while Mikoto

sat on the other end, and Itachi sat on the side...right in front of Hinata. The meal was quiet till Mikoto started to talk

"so Hinata have you and Sasuke agreed to the date of your wedding?"

Itachi dropped his fork

"Excuse me" he said as he picked it up and continued to eat not daring to look up at Hinata, who was blushing wildly.

"um, n-no we haven't y-yet"

"Oh well spring is just around the corner, there are many beautiful flowers that bloom during that time of year...Fugaku what do you think?."

He looked over at Hinata and smiled

"I think you and Sasuke should get married in the Spring...but whatever you and Sasuke want" he said as he continued to eat his dinner

"Ooh it can be an outdoor wedding near the lake!" Mikoto said with excitement that made everyone at the dinner table jump.

"How about it Hinata? Would that sound nice?"

She took a deep breath as she looked at Itachi

"ah...ye-yeah it would be n-nice"

Mikoto smiled

" then it's settled when Sasuke comes back you two will be married in the Spring"

"I think Hinata and Sasuke should decided when they want to be married mother" Itachi said

"Oh well Hinata would seem like she would want to be married in the spring...do you?" she asked

"Um, yeah its s-sounds nice, I'll write about it t-to Sasuke."

Mikoto smiled as she looked at Hinata

"Have you and Sasuke discussed the possibility of having children?"

Itachi then dropped his fork and started to cough on his food

"Oh no dear are you alright? Here drink some water" Mikoto said as she pushed his cup of water near him, he stopped coughing

"No mother thank you...may I please be excused...I'm not feeling well"

"Go ahead" Fugaku said in a calm tone, Itachi got up and left the room.

"So Hinata...any children?"

He didn't want to hear any more of it, he didn't want to hear about the plans that Hinata and Sasuke were making. He sat down on the stairs as he heard laughter coming from the dining room, he rested his chin on his hand as he heard the sweet laughter from Hinata. He knew that once he kissed her he wouldn't be able to let go of her. She would haunt him for eternity. He got up and headed towards Hinata's room.

He felt as if he had entered heaven the momment his foot touched the floor of her room. Her room had flowers everywhere from roses, to daisies, to tulips, it gave her room a sweet scent. Her bed was covered by a long lavender drape that went all around it, he opened it and laid on her bed. Her pillow smelled just like her...rain. He inhaled deeply and a tiny hint of red appeared on his cheeks. Suddenly he felt someone looking at him, he turned around and saw Hinata next to the bed.

She didn't say anything, she just sat down as he sat up on her bed.

They didn't say anything, Itachi only heard her soft breathes as he laid his head on her shoulder. He took her hand and kissed her fingertips as well as her palm. He knew that nothing could ever happen between them because she belonged to Sasuke. This was the last time they would have an intimate moment, so with that he got up and kissed her forehead. Hinata's eyes had began to develop tears as she saw Itachi walk out of her room.

Two weeks passed, they remained close but only to a limit. She would go and listen to him play his piano, or they would simply talk as friends. The kisses they shared were now seen as something that never happened, they did not want to ever speak of it, it would be a sin if it was ever spilled from their lips.

They were in the piano room when suddenly a maid came running in looking very excited

"Madam! Please come outside it's important!"

Hinata looked at Itachi then ran out the door towards the front door.

Her heart stopped, and her eyes welled up with tears...there right in front of her stood Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.7

She ran up to him and hugged him as he picked her off her feet and twirled around.

"I missed you so much" she whispered against his neck

"I missed you to" he said as he grabbed her chin and leaned forward to kiss her. They were both starving to get a kiss from one another. It deepened as he bit her bottom lip, and licked it afterwards. He stopped kissing her and began to leave his mark all over her neck

"Sa-sasuke...not here" she said trying her hardest not to moan.

He stopped and looked around as he grabbed Hinata's hand then he ran into a closet.

She was surprised by this but yet...she loved this excitement.

He pushed her up against the wall as he kissed her neck, she bit her lip, they were making out in a closet...and she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Mm..I missed you so much" he said between kisses. He began to unbutton her dress and trail more kisses down her throat and leaving marks on her chest.

"Sasuke...wh-what has got-gotten into you?" she said, with closed eyes and with red tint all over her face

"mm I just missed you so much...I _need _this" he bit her lip once more. She gasped as he was about to remove her dress when suddenly the door was open, it was one of the maids

"Oh..I'm sorry.." she said closing the door.

They were both breathing hard, they looked at each other and laughed. Hinata began to button up her dress,

"No what're you doing?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke...you have no idea how happy I am that your back...this has all been very fun but...not here...what if...what if one of your parents walk in on us?"

He smirked and kissed her again

"hmm...your right...later then" she blushed at his last comment "um..o-ok" he bit his lip and smirked.

They had all gathered together for dinner in the dinning room, Itachi then walked into the room and immediately saw Sasuke. He hadn't seen him for 5 years but yet all these brothers could do is say

"Hello Sasuke"

"Itachi"

they both smirked and sat down in front of each other, with Hinata sitting next to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke is the war over?"

"It wasn't a war it was more of a stupid fight, the Okei and Lau Clan worked things out, they found out that their kids are in love, so there getting married"

"And both clans are ok with it?" Fugaku asked

"Yeah I guess"

"Well as long as it's over and your back home safely" Mikoto said in a cheerful tone,

"so...Itachi...what happened to your eye?"

Itachi looked up at him, and glared...

"it's none of your concern"

Sasuke just smirked

"It fits you" he said...the way they were talking made the room fill with tension, Hinata was aware of it so she decided to say something

"um Sasuke, your mother suggested that we should get married in the spring" he looked over at her with a hurt look.

"No...I want to get married tomorrow"

Fugaku then suddenly interrupted

"no that can't be done either, well tomorrow you cannot marry, we must prepare things, if you want to get married soon how about the day after tomorrow?"

"YES!" yelled Sasuke while Itachi yelled out

"NO!"

The two brothers looked at each other while Hinata proceeded to blush.

"Um Hinata, what do you think?" asked Mikoto

Everyone turned to Hinata, she blushed even more

"um..I think the d-day after to-tomorrow wo-would be fine" she said ever so quietly

Sasuke smirked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand from under the table. Itachi just stared at her, he didn't want her to get married at all, he thought that maybe if they waited he would get her to run away with him. But that would never happen.

Hinata was in her room ready to sleep till she heard someone close her door, she turned around and saw Itachi.

"Itachi what a-are you doing? Sasuke could come any minute"

"He's with my father right now..."

"B-but..I. I don't t-think this is a-appropriate...you should leave"

"no I won't" he said as he stepped forward, while Hinata stepped back with her hands in front of her to stop him from coming any closer. She wasn't looking at him, but he could tell that she was close to spilling some of her crystal tears.

"Please Itachi..." he didn't stop walking towards her he reached her hands and pulled them down.

He grabbed her waist and hugged her, then whispered in her ear

"I can't live without you Hinata...I need you in my life"

her tears slid down her face, as she stepped out of his embrace, she didn't look at him, she covered her mouth

"please...Itachi...don't m-make it h-harder for me"she said through her fingers

Itachi frowned, turned away and slammed the door.

Hinata laid on her bed, she was so confused...she loved both of them very much. She was going to get married to Sasuke, she should be happy, she was but not entirely happy as before...before she met Itachi. She heard her door being open and saw Sasuke walking in, clad in only boxers.

She sat up in bed as he sat down in front of her and kissed her gently. She broke the kiss only to look down with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing"

"nothing? Hinata you've always been a bad liar...what's wrong?"

She didn't want to tell him about how she has feelings for both him and his brother, so she made an excuse"

"I c-can't believe that you're here right n-now w-with m-me...I was s-scared that s-something might happen t-to you"

his forehead touched hers and he held her hands in his

"nothing could ever take me away from you, I'll always come back to you...I love you too much" he said as he leaned in closer and kissed her again. But yet again she broke it,

"Sasuke...please not tonight...I just want to hold you" he smiled as he kissed her hand

"anything you want" she nodded and laid down, he crawled over and laid down next to her. They fell asleep holding onto one another.

The next mourning Sasuke and Hinata were still laying in bed when all of a sudden Mikoto came in, cheerful as ever.

"Good-mourning Hinata" she then noticed her son...in the same bed...only wearing...boxers

"and...Sasuke?"

He scratched the back of his head, while Hinata covered her face with a pillow, this was so embarrassing.

"Sasuke...would you please go and put a robe on and when your done come back I need to talk to the both of you"

"Yes mother" he said as he got up and ran out of Hinata's room.

When he came back he sat next to Hinata on her bed while his mother stood in front of them.

"Well you both are getting married tomorrow and...we're having a ball tonight just to celebrate

so get ready you two it's going to be wonderful"

For some reason Hinata didn't feel as if this party would end so well...

"huh...it's going to rain soon"


	8. Chapter 8

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.8

Sasuke was nervous, he didn't know why, he felt as if he was standing at the alter but he wasn't he was simply waiting for Hinata to come out for the ball. Many clans were there including the Hyugas. Sasuke walked back and fourth from one side of the room to the other, Itachi looked at his younger brother, he wouldn't show it but he was nervous as well. Suddenly the door opened and out came Hinata...looking absolutely spectacular..she made hearts stop.

She was wearing a simple lavender silk gown, she wore a diamond necklace that belonged to her mother before she died, she had wanted Hinata to get married in it. It was only till recently that her father had given it to her. Her hair was in a bun with curls falling down the side, while her eyes were a shimmering ruby red and her lips were a nice shade of pink, Itachi and Sasuke were very tempted by those lovely lips of hers.

When she finally made it downstairs her father came up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead

"your mother would have been happy for you"

tears welled up in her eyes, but she stopped herself, she just smiled and said

"She is." She hugged her father and walked up to Sasuke to hug him.

The party was beautiful classical music was playing as everyone waltzed, she was happy dancing with Sasuke when she noticed Itachi in the corner staring at her, she blushed and dug her head into Sasuke's neck. She felt Sasuke stop and she looked up at him, he was looking past her towards the door, slowly she turned around and noticed a girl with pink hair and jade eyes.

She was very beautiful she had to admit, the mysterious girl wore a pink dress that went past her knees. The girl looked as if she was going to cry..._"Who was she?"_

Sasuke then let go of Hinata's hands and walked towards this new girl.

Hinata saw as the girl immediatly embraced him, only he didn't. Her stomach churned and her heart didn't feel right..._"should this be happening?" _

She was about to go follow Sasuke but she felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up she noticed it was her cousin Neji.

"Hinata you look stunning...but I bet you'll look more beautiful tomorrow in your wedding dress" he stopped smiling as soon as he saw the look on his cousin's face.

"Hinata are you alright?"

"Huh?..oh I'm sorry Neji it's just...um who's that girl?" she pointed over where Sasuke and this new girl was

"oh that's Sakura Haruno, she was in the clan war that happened recently, she was in Sasuke's squad" _"so that's Sakura...she's the one in his letter" _

"You shouldn't worry about it Hinata, Sasuke loves you very much"

"Yeah...I know" she said as she looked over at him to see him still talking with Sakura. Hinata then noticed Sakura grab Sasuke's hand and pull him away.

She shouldn't worry...should she?

Hinata sat next to her father and her future father-in law, she heard many conversations going on but she wasn't tuning in. In fact she was worried about Sasuke, something about the way Sakura grabbed his hand was not right, it infuriated her. She knew she was jealous but it didn't seemed right for a women to go and hug and grab her future husband's hand the day before her wedding.

"Itachi play us a song" Fugaku said to Itachi who was sitting alone in a corner, he smirked and got up.

"My son plays the piano very well Hiashi" Fugaku said to Hiashi, Hinata's father just nodded his head.

The rain had started to come down pretty hard, thunder could be heard.

Everyone in the room stopped and watched as he began to play enchanting melodies. As he played he would eye Hinata and she would blush. Her heart began to flutter, she knew she shouldn't feel this way when she was about to be married the next day, but she couldn't help it. She was falling in love with Itachi again. Hinata bravely looked up again and stared at Itachi as he played. His hair was in a pony tail but pieces were coming undone, there was something mysterious about him that captivated her. She knew Itachi, she would spend time with him but yet...she didn't really know him at all. He was so mysterious. He stopped playing and got up as he bowed to everyone that clapped. Hinata blushed she couldn't be seen like this so she got up and walked towards the hall way to the balcony, with Itachi following her. She didn't make it out to the balcony, what she came across broke her heart into million's of pieces...Sasuke and Sakura kissing. They stopped as soon as they saw Hinata and Itachi standing there,

"Hinata" Sasuke whispered, tears began to drop from her eyes as she ran past Itachi.

"NO! Wait Hinata" Sasuke yelled as he ran after her. She ran to the kitchen so that she can take the back door out into the garden, but was stopped as soon as she felt Sasuke grab her arm and say

"Please wait Hinata"

she stood there with her arm in his grasp, she didn't want to look at him, he had no idea how much pain he had caused her in a matter of minutes.

"Hinata...it's not what you think"

"a kiss...a kiss isn't nothing Sasuke" she whispered with no emotion

"Hinata please...you're the only one I want to kiss"

"I don't believe you anymore"

"Please...please don't say that Hinata"

"Just tell me the truth...you two...slept together...didn't you?"

She hit the spot. Sasuke and Sakura had slept together but Sasuke was intoxicated so he didn't remember, but the morning after. He didn't want that kiss but Sakura had surprised him.

"...yes"

She looked over at him with no emotion in her eyes...they seemed dead

"I wish both of you much happiness together..." and with that he let her arm go as she walked out into the rain.

When she was finally out she let her tears mix with the rain, she cried as she ran to the side of the house. She stopped as she put her hand on the house while her other hand felt her heart. It was broken she cried even harder. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had gone off with another girl, she had kissed Itachi but never did she made love to him. The wedding was cancelled, she didn't want to stay here no more, she would leave in the morning with her family once they were informed of the situation.

She sat there with her head buried in her arms as she got wet from the rain, when suddenly she felt something warm touch her shoulders, it was a coat, Itachi's coat. She looked up at him with red eyes as more tears fell. He didn't know why but seeing her cry in the rain...looked beautiful to him. She stood up and ran her hands through her hair, her bun fell out and her hair was just wet and wavy. She then put her hands to her face and began to cry. He could hear her gasps as she sobbed into her gentle hands, he then wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

She looked up at him, and bit her lip

"Itachi?...I miss you"

she said as she cupped his face and kissed him

he broke it

"Hinata no...your not feeling well"

"No I'm felling wonderful right now...Itachi I...I ...l-lo-love you"

she kissed him again, this time he let her. He ran his hands through her silky wet hair as the kiss deepened. She moaned as his tongue massaged hers.

She was breathing heavily as she stopped kissing him, mist coming out of their mouths

"lets go to my room tonight" he said as he licked her lips in a quick motion

she only nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her inside the house.

They went through the back so not to be noticed by anyone at the party.

They reached his bedroom when they entered she took his coat off and set it on a chair,

he came up behind her and wrapped his arms on her waist as he kissed her neck. She giggled at how his lips were so cold but his kisses felt so hot, she was suddenly turned to face him, and was met with an intense kiss. She started to slip one of her hands into his shirt, while the other was unbuttoning it. His shirt was off and she blushed madly when she felt his toned body. She kissed his neck as he started to unzip her dress, it fell to the ground, and shyness suddenly overtook her.

"Don't be shy" he whispered

as he pushed her gently on the bed as he got on top of her. His hand ran up her thighs gently, he then bent down to kiss her. She reached towards his pants and unbuckled his belt. Soon they were off and they were both in their under garments. He would lay his hand on her stomach and caress it as she moaned a bit loader then before

he stopped kissing her and was breathing heavily as he looked into her eyes, he loved her very much but what they were doing was leading into something life changing.

"Hinata...do...do you want me to go further?" he asked

she looked at him with her innocent eyes and nodded, she did loved him, that's all that was important. He brought her up as he hugged her, his fingertips slid down her back causing her to shiver. His hand then went and unhooked her bra, and slipped it off. She blushed as she covered herself. He kissed her again as his hands went to her waist and slipped off her panties. Hinata was bright red as she was pushed down again he removed his under garments. He was on top of her and whispered in her ear

"I love you."

They made love for the first time, neither were virgins to start off, but this was perfect to both. The next morning Itachi awoke to see Hinata asleep as she was laying on her stomach, the sheets only going up to her waist. He held her hand and kissed it. She soon opened her big moon like eyes and smiled at him.

He continued to give her sweet kisses on her fingertips. Suddenly she stopped and remembered what day it was...she was supposed to get married today, she pulled the sheets closer to her chest and sat up.

"Itachi..I h-have to g-go"she said reaching for her dress that was carelessly thrown off to the side of the bed

"why?"

"I need to t-talk with y-your family a-about what happened w-with..." she trailed off, he grabbed her shoulder as she was still trying to get her dress.

"Hey it's alright they won't get mad at you...it's his fault" she smiled and turned to face him, she touched the side of his face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Quickly she got out of Itachi's room and ran as fast as she could to her room. She silently opened the door and carefully closed it, but it wouldn't have mattered for Sasuke was in her room. He was asleep but was woken up by Hinata.

"Hinata" he said as he jumped out of the bed and ran towards her, she tried to get out of the room but was stopped by Sasuke hugged her from behind.

"Where were you?"

She didn't answer him

"fine...we have to talk"

Hinata stepped away from his embrace and walked towards her closet, she took out a suitcase

"what are you doing?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke...I loved you...but up until last night you killed it all"

"No..NO Hinata your lying you still love me I know it...don't leave" he said running to her side grabbing her hand, tears were starting to well up in her eyes

"no Sasuke...I have to..." she began to cry

"I'll go back to my family...and you and...you and...Sakura can be together...there is nothing standing in your way"

"How can you say that?! I DON'T WANT SAKURA I WANT YOU!"

She put her hands to her face and turned away, she felt his hands on her shoulders

"Please let's just go...let's go get married like we planned"

"Sasuke... I can't lie to you...I do still love you...it's still there...but...for the past few months you were gone...I've grown closer with someone"

Sasuke suddenly frowned he knew who

"Itachi" he said with disgust

"Sasuke...I love you...but I'm also in love with Itachi"


	9. Chapter 9

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.9

"your in love with...Itachi?"

"Y-yes"

he couldn't believe it, she was actually in love with his older brother.

He never once felt any love towards Sakura, he should feel betrayed by Hinata but he didn't he still cared for her and wanted her more then anything. Holding on to her shoulders, he leaned in and laid his head on her back.

"No one could ever love you as much as I do" he said holding onto her tightly now, tears elegantly fell as she patted his hand."

"Hinata please don't leave..." his hands griped hers in an attempt to stop her from leaving the

room, she didn't know what to do it was early in the morning and she was supposed to get ready for her wedding.

Sasuke turned her around and cupped her face as his thumb brushed over her lips

gently.

"I won't force you into something you don't want..I won't force you to get married with me...but please let's just work things out right now" he said with desperation in his voice, he shook her shoulders a bit too hard as she winced in pain. She just nodded her head.

The two were sitting in front of Fugaku and Mikoto to inform them of their cancelled wedding.

"What do you mean your not getting married?" Fugaku asked

"Well...we decided that we should wait a while...maybe till spring"

"Oh so you guys want to get married in the spring? Oh how wonderful! It'll look more beautiful" Mikoto said with a gleam in her eye,

Fugaku only rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine do whatever you like...but when the spring comes you two WILL get married" Fugaku said in a harsh tone of voice.

Sasuke and Hinata only nodded as they left the room.

She was about to walk in the opposite direction till she felt sasuke grab her hand

"Hinata please let's talk"

"We already did this morning ...please let me be alone" she said as she pulled her hand out of his grasp and walked up the stairs, she really didn't want to be alone, she wanted to have Itachi in her presence.

She knocked on his door and immediately was pulled inside. She was pushed up against the wall and was met with a passionate yet desperate kiss. His hands slid up and down on her hips, he groaned when he felt her leg slid up around his. Closer and closer they neared the bed till there was a knock on the door.

Hinata panicked the others weren't supposed to know about their secret relationship, so she did the first thing that came to her mind...she hid in Itachi's closet.

Once she was hidden Itachi went to the door and opened it, only to reveal Sasuke.

"Itachi we need to talk"

Itachi moved to the side of the door as Sasuke walked in.

"I'm aware of you and Hinata"

Itachi although was shocked...smirked at his little brother

"are you now?"

"Yes..and I'm going to tell you that Hinata still belongs to me" he said frowning

Itachi walked over to the window

"Oh dear brother..you haven't changed a bit...your still that foolish little boy"

Sasuke gripped his fists as they turned red with rage.

"Itachi you may be good at conquering battles but not Hinata...she's confused right now but in the end she's coming back to me"

Itachi laughed_ "in the end She was going back to him?...I don't think so" _

Sasuke had enough he ran up to him and was ready to punch him, but Itachi was too quick and moved out of the way as Sasuke hit the wall instead.

He clenched his jaws as he held his bruised hand

"your still the same Sasuke"

embarrassed he walked out the door as Itachi smirked, Hinata was already his.

Hinata leaned up against the door to hear more, but then the door was opened and she nearly fell out. She didn't fall onto the ground but onto the arms of Itachi. She blushed at how close he was

"t-thank y-you I-Itachi"

He didn't say anything he just leaned in closer till she could feel his warm sweet breath on her lips, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. Just feeling his warm breath sent her to a state of sweet bliss. He kissed her slowly at first but became a sudden deep kiss. She felt his fingers slid through between each button of her dress. Oh how he wanted to just rip her dress apart and take her again, but it would be too risky of a thing to do, who knew when Sasuke would want to come back for his little _"revenge." _

"Mm w-we should s-stop" Hinata said out of breath

Itachi smirked as he nodded. He went over to his bed and sat there as he stared at Hinata with much desire, she blushed as she tried not to look at him again.

"S-so what d-did S-Sasuke say?" she said

he looked away from her as he slid a hand though his silky black hair

"He told me that you still belong to him..heh he acts like a child still"

Hinata sadly looked at her feet, she still loved Sasuke...but being with Itachi made her life a bit more exciting.

"Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you still want to be with him Hinata?"

"N-no...no I don't" she got down on her knees right in front of him as she grabbed his hand

"Itachi...right n-now I f-feel like I should b-be with you"she said as she placed a sweet gentle kiss on his hand. She got up as he still held onto her hand and sat next to him, he looked at her and gently pushed her softly on the bed.

Sasuke sat on the front steps of the mansion, he was miserable. He lost Hinata to his brother, which made him hate Itachi more. Sasuke was jealous of Itachi since he was just a small boy, his father Fugaku would always give praise to the intelligent Itachi, while Sasuke received none. The moon was up and it tormented him, it only reminded him of what he had lost. He had a frown on his face then he heard soft footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around expecting to see Hinata, but unfortunately it was only Sakura. She sat down next to him as she gave a small smile.

"I thought all the guests left"

"I'm the last one"

"Hn"

"Sasuke..please come back with me I know we'll be really happy together"

"No...no we won't...just stop ok"

"No I won't, I love you too much to just let you go to someone else" she said as tears fell from her face

"I know we were meant to be together ever since I first saw you"

Sasuke was getting irritated, so he slapped his hands on the pavement as he turned to her

"Look Sakura I DON'T love you! I LOVE HINATA! AND I KNOW SHE DOES TO!"

"SHE MAY LOVE YOU BUT NOT AS MUCH AS I DO!!"

In one quick motions she cupped his face and leaned in closer

"sasuke..." she whispered

he was caught in a trance a kiss wouldn't be too bad as she leaned in closer

he closed his eyes and whispered

"Hinata..."

She stopped and let her hands drop, she was clearly crying now.

Sasuke opened his eyes and was back to reality he looked over next to him and saw Sakura crying

"...Sakura...I'm sorry to say this but that night didn't mean anything, I don't even remember anything from that night...I'm sorry" he got up as her carriage came to take her back. He patted her shoulder and said

"I'm sure you'll find someone...but that someone isn't me" he left her outside as he walked inside the house.

He smirked at the pleasure of hearing her say his name in total ecstacy as they made love once again. He would kiss her neck and her head would lean back, she enjoyed the sensation she felt. Itachi picked her up and kissed her harshly on the lips as they both fell down on the bed out of breath. Her hair was wet, it was the sweat that glazed over her hair. He kissed her forehead as they laid there. Hinata's lips were bruised from being used up by Itachi, her fingers trailed up and down his chest. He held her protectively around her waist, he would nibble on her ear only to hear her moan. She hugged his neck as she fell asleep. When he looked down at her sleeping form, Itachi realized that she belonged to him now.

**_Yesterday was fun...  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.10

She looked just like an angel when she slept. The way the moon light shone on her body made her divine like. He felt lucky because he had an angel laying in his arms. Everything about her was heavenly, just by looking into her eyes one would see what heaven really looks like. Pieces of her long dark hair fell to her face, he reached forward and slid them behind her ears. Itachi left his hand on her face, caressing it and sliding his index finger across her jaw-line. He held her closer, she was his and no one else's. His little brother was foolish to think he could kiss another girl and still keep this beautiful creature. She began to stir and pretty soon she opened her eyes and looked up at Itachi. She rubbed her eyes innocently that it drove him to the edge. He wanted her right now, so he began to kiss her passionately as he swiped his tongue in her mouth, she responded but soon they were out of breath. She laid back down on the bed while Itachi still sat up, she reached her arms towards him as if she was a child. He dove down and hugged her while his head laid on her chest, she run her fingers through his hair affectionately and would kiss his forehead,

"good-night Itachi"

"good-night my love"

she blushed but held him even tighter.

The next morning she awoke with Itachi in her arms, he looked peaceful while he was asleep. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head, she gently got out of his grasp without waking him up. Hinata needed to find her clothes before anyone came in, quickly she found them scattered across the floor. Before she left she gave Itachi another kiss and was out the door, she ran to her room before anyone would see her. Safe and sound no one saw her, she walked towards her bed and noticed that Sasuke was laying there he was still asleep so she walked over and sat down.

He looked peaceful as well, _"I guess it runs in the family"_ , she brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed his soft skin. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata touching his cheek. He grabbed her hand that was touching him and held it for a while, she let him.

"We should go out today" he said as he looked into her eyes.

Hinata's cheeks were tinted red her eyes strayed away from his as she nodded her head. He gave a brief smile but soon faded away.

She wore a blue dress, and a blue ribbon in her long soft hair, all this made Sasuke lose his mind. He was going crazy just to touch her but he knew he couldn't. He wished he could go and take back that stolen kiss, his lips weren't meant for Sakura to kiss they were meant for his Hinata. They sat by the lake watching it ripple every time they threw a pebble just to watch it skip. Sasuke couldn't think he wanted her so badly, his hand would slowly move over to hers in an attempt to hold it. But just as his hand was about to touch hers she moved it.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up at her and noticed tears in her eyes

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"Sasuke...what happened while you were away?"

He knew he had to tell her about it, and about his feelings towards it.

"Well we had just found out that the war was over and that night we all decided to celebrate"

he paused and laid down on the grass next to her

"I don't drink much, and when I do...I'm a very different person" he looked up at her and noticed her head laid on her bent knees, her shoulders were shaking..she was obviously crying

"The next morning I was with...Sakura.. She told me that she was deeply in love with me..." he sat up in front of her and put his hand on her shaking shoulder

"But I told her that I could never share the same feelings for her...because I love someone else, someone I can't live my life without"

Hinata looked up at him, her pearly eyes were red around the edges and her cheeks were cherry red. He leaned in closer to her, his eyes stared down at her pink lips and began to whisper against them

"Hinata...I'm sorry about what happened...just know that I love you" and with that he leaned in and kissed her. It was sweet and gentle, Hinata raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck. Itachi was walking down the steps of the mansion when he noticed Sasuke and Hinata sharing a kiss.

He was angry at both of them, he was angry at Sasuke for stealing a kiss from Hinata, and he was angry at Hinata for letting him. But most of all he felt saddened. He knew that Hinata was still engaged with Sasuke, but he believed that their marriage would never happened because he was going to ask her to run away with him. They would be able to get away from all the clan rules and duties and live a normal life. But after seeing this kiss the dream of living that normal life was shattered. He quickly walked up the steps and into the house so he wouldn't be noticed by them.

She didn't know what to do, she was very much in love with both of them. Hinata was walking towards her room when all of a sudden she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her into a room. Itachi was standing in front of her, he looked angry.

"I-Itachi..."

"I saw you with Sasuke this afternoon...and I can't help but wonder if you two have finally settled things"

she was surprised to hear this her heart beat quickened and her cheeks turned a crimson shade

"we talked...and ...and the wedding is s-still o-on"

his eyes widened as he backed away from her

"I see...and you have agreed to this?"

Her eyes spilled crystal tears

"Y-yes...I h-have"

he took a deep breath and nodded his head

"Well then Hinata I believe we have nothing more to say to each other" he was about to walk out of the room when he felt her hand grabbing his

"N-no wait...please Itachi"

she had already decided to stay with Sasuke, he shouldn't be with her if he wasn't her one and only. So very roughly he pulled his hand out of her grasp and walked out of the room, leaving a tearful Hinata.

Hinata was in a daze, her heart was aching and her tears wouldn't stop flowing. She walked into her bedroom and fell face first into her bed and began to sob violently. She gripped her sheets in agony, her heart was painfully breaking into pieces. Sasuke walked into the room when he noticed Hinata was crying on the bed. Quickly he ran over to her

"Hinata what happened?"

she refused to tell him anything.

Hinata finally sat up on the bed but her hands covered her face, Sasuke noticed her tears were seeping through her fingers, and were falling down her arms.

Gently he wrapped his fingers around her tiny wet wrist and pulled her arm down from her face.

"Don't cry...your causing me pain right now" she looked at him with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. Quickly she cupped his face and kissed him in a desperate attempt to heal away the pain in her heart.

"Please let's leave this place just for a while" she said with desperation in her voice

"What? And where will we go?"

"Let's go to the sand village or a-anywhere you want to go, just as long as we leave this place"

"Hinata? What happened? Your not acting like yourself"

"N-no...I've just been stressed out that's all...and I just would like to leave for a while"

he nodded his head and kissed her cheek

"we'll leave first thing in the morning"

"No! Let's leave n-now p-please"

Sasuke looked into her eyes...he couldn't deny her anything so he nodded his head

"ok get ready were leaving in an hour"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Itachi was feeling worse then Hinata, he wanted to die. He easily gave up on Hinata... his life.

He was angry when he spoke with her, he knew he shouldn't have acted the way he did, he usually kept his emotions in check but every time he was around her he let them show and this time he let his anger show. He played his piano in an attempt to heal his pain, it didn't it only made it worse. He would look up and expect Hinata to be smiling down at him, but instead he only saw an empty room. He left the room and headed towards his bedroom to get some sleep, only he couldn't. He laid on his bed, something was missing, he looked over at his side and noticed that she wasn't there. Her sweet scent was all around his room, especially on his bed, which made it worse. His love for her was deeper then he imaged, he couldn't live his life without her, she was necessary in his life. He took a deep breath and laughed, he was going to get her back, he would give her flowers...lots of them and tell her that they should run away together. He was not going to lose her to his brother.

Sasuke and Hinata were outside saying good-bye to Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Where will you two be going?" Mikoto asked with watering eyes

"To the sand village, we'll be staying with our friend Gaara"

"But why must you two leave now? Can't it wait till morning?" Fugaku said with concern in his voice.

"No were leaving now so that we may get there early just in time to see the sun rise"

"Alright Sasuke just be careful"

"don't worry mother we'll be back in about a month." Mikoto hugged her son, while Fugaku shook his hand. The two got into the carriage and were off.

Mikoto and Fugaku were waving good-bye

"Oh it's a shame Itachi didn't come out to say good-bye...oh well he needs his rest."

The Next morning Itachi got up to get Hinata her flowers. He went out to the garden and picked about 30 roses, he found them to be more beautiful then any flower just like his Hinata. He walked up to Hinata's room and knocked on the door, only there was no answer,_ "is she even in her room?" _he asked himself. He opened the door and noticed that her bed was made and her closet was empty. He dropped the flowers on the bed and ran out of her room. He was running down the stairs when he noticed his mother walking up the stairs

"Mother where is Hinata?"

"Oh Hinata and Sasuke left to the village of the sand last night"

"What?"

"I'm sorry we didn't wake you to say your good-bye's to them but you can write to them

they're staying with Gaara"

"When will they come back?"

"In about a month...well that's what Sasuke told me...but I think they'll be gone for quite a while" Mikoto continued up the stairs, leaving a very heart broken Itachi.

He knew that Hinata left because of him... he drove her away.

His Hinata was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.11

_**-Time for a new chapter my darlings! Just to let you know i'm writing chapter 13 right now...as i'm writing this..hmm**_

_**multi tasking here at 3 in the morning...goes to show how much I care...New character joining the story...yes so enjoy my darlings! **_

She fell asleep on his shoulder, when they left the mansion it was midnight and she was exhausted from all the day's events. Sasuke rested his head on top of hers, he was content, his life was coming back again. He looked down at her and smiled, she looked spectacular in the moonlight. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

Hinata was the first one to wake up, Sasuke was still dreaming, she slowly moved her hand towards his and held it. She looked out the window and noticed the scenery was changing. The tall tress were getting shorter and shorter till there was none, and the grass was diminishing slowly into sand. She was amazed by the land's transformation that she didn't notice Sasuke waking up. Her eyes were captivated by the scenery, then suddenly she felt a pair of lips kiss her neck, she turned around and saw a grinning Sasuke. Hinata moved towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad things worked out between us"

"M-me to"

Soon they reached Gaara's mansion, it was shaped in the most peculiar way. It was red and globe like with circular windows, and had a black door, Hinata thought it was such a unique home. When they reached the front of the house they noticed Gaara standing infront of his home. He wore a black robe, his hair was a fiery red, what caught Hinata's attention the most was his eyes they were an aqua shade while around his eyes were black. As soon as the carriage stopped the two stepped down onto the ground,

Sasuke walked towards Gaara and shook his hand

"how are you my old friend?"Sasuke said

"I'm doing quite well...who's this?"

Sasuke looked back and saw Hinata hiding behind his back. Hinata was wearing a white dress that reached up to her knees, she also wore white gloves, and a hat laid on her head.

"Oh this is my fiancé Hinata"

"Oh so she's the one you spoke of in your letter"

"Yes she's the one" Sasuke said as he put his arm over her shoulder

"She's beautiful"

Hinata blushed and hid her face by lowering her head

"I take it she's a shy girl?"

"Yes she is...but I love that about her"

Gaara smirked and held his hand out

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you miss. Hinata"

she looked at his hand and smiled as she shook it

"it's a pleasure to meet you as well" he shook his head and then looked at Sasuke

"your very lucky my friend"

Sasuke just smirked.

"Come now I've told the maids to set up for breakfast before the sunrise." Hinata and Sasuke followed Gaara into his home, Hinata looked around his house and saw a chandelier hanging above the door, his staircase was also in a circular shape. Finally he lead them out to the backyard, which was actually a beach. They sat down at the table, and began to eat breakfast.

"I'm glad you got my letter...I wasn't sure if it would reach you on time" Sasuke said as he took a drink of his orange juice

"it did reach me...while I was asleep"

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other, both feeling a bit embarrassed

"hm Sasuke you seem to have forgotten about me"

"Oh that's right you're an insomniac"

Gaara smirked and took a drink of his water.

"S-so y-you can't sleep?"

"No...ever since I was just a small child"

"Oh I s-see"

Sasuke looked at Hinata who had shrunk in her seat, she was embarrassed

"oh look the sun is coming up"

Sasuke and Hinata both looked up and noticed the sun rising up, the sky was tinted a light shade of pink and light blue, the stars were beginning to fade away as the sun approached. The ocean was beginning to shimmer. It was quite a view to see. Once the sun had risen Gaara had offered to show them their room.

"Well this is it" Gaara said as he opened the door. Their bedroom was painted red, the sheets on the bed were satin black, and the railing for the bed was an iron black while there was white roses on each side of the bed.

"Well you two need some sleep, the trip must have been exhausting" Gaara said as he was about to walk out the door

"Thank you Gaara" Sasuke said

Gaara looked at him and then at Hinata, he nodded his head and closed the door.

Hinata's shyness began to overtake her, being alone with Sasuke in the room made her blush and shy away.

"Hinata you should get some sleep...you look tired"

Hinata nodded as she took her shoes off and climbed on top of the bed, Sasuke took his shoes off as well and laid on the bed next to her. The two instantly fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up to see Hinata still asleep, he ran his fingers through her hair and inched closer towards her face till he finally kissed her lips. Hinata woke up and looked at Sasuke looking down on her.

"Come on" Sasuke said as he grabbed Hinata's hand

"Where are we g-going?" she quietly asked

"with Gaara."

They found him in the library reading a book

"oh Sasuke Hinata I didn't hear you come in" he said as he took his reading glasses off and got up from his chair

"Come let's have some dinner"

"Already?" Sasuke asked with confusion in his voice

"Yes...you two slept through lunch...so come now."

Gaara walked out of the library with Hinata and Sasuke.

The dineing room was painted white, while the table and chairs were black.

As they sat down for dinner Sasuke began to speak

"So Gaara how is your brother and Sister doing"

"Kankuro is off traveling with some girl..and Temari getting married in two weeks"

"Really? With who" Sasuke asked he was curious who his ex-girlfriend was getting married to. Before Sasuke had given Hinata her first kiss he was going out with Gaara's older sister Temari, he was never in love with her but he did care about her. They broke off their relationship when they both realized that they didn't love each other and both had feelings for other people...Hinata and Shikamaru.

"She's getting married to Shikamaru do you remember him?"

"Of course I do"

"Yeah well somehow the two are getting married"

"Hn."

The meal was brought out, and they commenced to eat. As well as the food being brought out, there was also wine. Gaara poured himself a glass and took a sip.

"Delicious...come now you two have a glass" he said as he took both their glasses and poured them some. Gaara got up from his seat and raised his glass

"A toast to the both of you...may your love last forever Cheers!"

Their glasses clinked as they touched, Sasuke and Hinata both took a sip of the wine and savored the taste.

They had finished their dinner...as well as the whole bottle of wine. They sat in the parlor laughing like innocent children. Sasuke had his arm around Hinata's shoulder while he held an empty glass, Gaara kept swirling an empty glass and would take a sip only there was nothing in it.

"Ga-Gaara there isn't anything in there" Hinata said as she laughed

He looked over at her and smirked

"Well my darling there will be" he walked over to the bar and poured him self a glass of red wine while spilling a little bit on marble floor. He looked over at them and moved the glass

"Oh who cares" he said as he drank the wine out of the bottle. Everyone laughed, they were completely drunk.

"Oh I feel like dancing right now" Hinata said as she giggled against Sasuke's neck

"I have a piano Hinata I'll play while you two dance"

Gaara ran out of the room while Hinata pulled Sasuke up and ran after Gaara.

Gaara was sitting at the piano trying to play his drunken fingers stumbling on the keys.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hands and began to dance with him. Gaara continued to stumble over the keys as Hinata and Sasuke twirled around the room but as Hinata looked towards Gaara she didn't see him at the piano...she saw Itachi. She shook her head and widened her eyes as she looked again towards "Itachi" only this time she saw Gaara looking frustrated with the piano.

"Ugh...I can't play...I'm too drunk"

Sasuke laughed at Gaara

"We should get my brother to play he's good isn't he Hinata?"

"Y-yeah" Hinata's happy drunken state had finally diminished and turned into a saddened state of drunkenness.

"Hinata is so shy it makes her so cute" Gaara said while laughing

Hinata blushed and hid behind Sasuke's back

"yeah your cute Hinata I'm so happy your mine" Sasuke said as he turned around and picked her up bridal style.

He began to walk out of the room and back into the parlor with Hinata in his arms, while Gaara walked behind him. Sasuke sat down while holding onto Hinata, he kissed her neck while she blushed even more.

"Stop you two" Gaara said as he sat down in front of them

"I'm s-sorry Gaara"

he didn't say anything he just looked at her

"you remind me of someone Hinata"

"Y-yeah?"

He nodded his head

"She was someone who was very special to me...but she fell in love with someone else." Gaara placed his hand over his nose and breathed into it.

"I look at you and Sasuke...and can't help but be jealous of the two of you" Sasuke looked towards Gaara and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"It's not fair that you two have each other while I have no one...not even my family"

"Gaara what about your friends" Hinata said quietly, Gaara had to strain his ears just to hear what she said

"I don't have _true_ friends...the one's I consider to be true friends are the one's I've met in battle or those I've known for a long time...like Sasuke here...but not many come to see me" he then felt a hand rest on his he looked up and saw Hinata looking at him with sincerity

"well Gaara p-please c-consider me a f-friend...I promise t-that w-we'll come and visit y-you every week."

He Smiled and patted her soft hand.

"Thank you" he said.

Gaara got up and was finally out of his drunken state, which amazed both Sasuke and Hinata

"It's getting late...you should get some sleep"

Hinata and Sasuke both got up and said their good-nights to Gaara.

When they got back to their room they laid on their bed holding on to each other.

"That was nice what you said to him" Sasuke said while he ran his fingers affectionately through her hair

"w-well Gaara seems to be like a good person"

"He is...he is" Sasuke said as sleep was taking over.

She looked up at him...and before sleep over took her as well she kissed his chin.

**_So how did you like it? Review _**

**_Oh yes and Poison Daggers...I really would like that ItaHina story ; ) _**


	12. Chapter 12

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.12

She fell asleep, for about an hour, and woke up at around 3 in the morning. Hinata just wasn't tired anymore, she slept for most of the day and she had a huge head ache that it was causing her to stay away from peaceful dreams. So with that Hinata decided to get out of bed and maybe walk around for a while.

The halls were lit by the moon light so it wasn't completely dark. Hinata walked down the iron stairs till she reached the main entrance to Gaara's home. She was just about to open the door to go outside when she heard someone's footsteps walk up behind her and stop.

"Where are you off to?" came a deep voice that could only belong to Gaara

"O-oh I w-was g-going to go f-for a walk"

he raised a brow in confusion

"...um I...I c-can't sleep."

He nodded his head as his lips curled into a smirk,

"I see...well then two sleepless wanderers should keep each other company don't you think?"

Her cheeks turned cherry red as she nodded her head in agreement, Gaara gave a smirk and began to walk back the way he came from, with Hinata following him.

He led her into his library, which was also an art room. Many books were scattered across the floor as well as paintings.

"I d-didn't notice y-your p-paintings the first time I c-came in here"

he simply looked up at her as he picked up the book that was in his seat and began to flip through

the pages. He kept doing this till Hinata called him out of it and asked him a question

"um..Gaara?..who's t-this?" He looked up and notice she was pointing at a painting of a _certain _girl. He dropped the book and proceeded to walk towards the painting. He ran his delicate fingertips along the face of the girl till his hand dropped to his side, as he closed his eyes.

"She was the girl I was deeply in love with."

Hinata looked at Gaara and saw that his hands were covering his eyes,

"Oh I s-see"

he walked over slowly to his couch next to the fire place and sunk in his seat.

"Her name was Lina...she was one of my models" Hinata had a look of concern pass over her features, she walked over and sat in front of him.

"You remind me of her...you two are the same...shy, constantly stuttering, and blushing..." he paused as he tapped his fingertips against his lips"it's gorgeous."

"Anyways every time I would paint her...there was always this connection between us...she would drive me mad with desire" he licked his lips and began to flip through the pages of a book again, it was a nervous habit of his.

"And then one day...she came to me and said I want you to meet my fiancé"

Hinata looked at his hands, they were beginning to grip the pages of the book till he ripped the page out.

"Her fiancé was an evil man..just the look in his eyes said he was, after that Lina would always come back with bruises on her arms and claim that she had fallen...I didn't believe her one night she came crying to me with a black eye...I knew it was him...he did this to her" Gaara's eyes were in a daze...he wouldn't blink it was as if everything he was talking about was right in front of him. Then suddenly he began to laugh, Hinata frowned she was beginning to grow concern for him.

"I told her how I felt but she turned me down...she was in love with that monster...she kept saying he was just misunderstood" he continued to laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world, his laughter continued to grow more

"The idiot went back to him that night...that monster ended up killing her...and then right after he killed himself" Gaara laughed as he put his head into his hands, his shoulders were shaking, he was having an emotional breakdown. Slowly Hinata got up from her seat and walked over to him, she got down on her knees and brought her hands up around his neck...as she hugged him. He was surprised he never received a hug so full of love, not even his own family showed him any love...not even Lina, so he did what he always wanted to do in a situation like this...he hugged her back.

Sasuke over heard the whole conversation about Lina, and saw the hug Hinata gave to his friend. He knew that Gaara was having problems and was very lonely. He knew that his friend's family never treated him with respect like he deserved. But he could see it in Gaara's eyes...he was finally happy. Sasuke smirked as he walked back to his room.

Hinata leaned back away from the hug, and smiled when she looked at him,

"I w-want you to k-know that...I'm h-here for you"

he stared at her and his lips turned into a true genuine smile as he leaned forward and hugged her again.

She came back to her room an hour later, she was tired and her body was finally begging for sleep. She crawled into the bed next to Sasuke, but just as she was about to close her eyes he spoke

"...your wonderful Hinata" he whispered against her bare shoulder

she smiled as she turned over on her side to face him, he was staring at her, to him she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever lay eyes on. He was lucky that she came back to him, he smiled at her and in an instant he had grabbed her waist and brought her on top of him.

"Ah S-Sasuke!" she said as she blushed while Sasuke on the other hand was smirking as he brought his warm lips up to her neck. She giggled as his lips kissed every part of her tender neck.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hm?" he murmured as he moved up to kiss her chin

"y-you weren't l-lying to m-me...w-when you said you l-loved m-me?"

He stopped his show of affection, and looked her in the eye

"you don't believe me?"

She looked away from him but only to look back at him when he tilted her chin towards him

"Hinata...don't you believe me?"

"P-please Sasuke...I'm t-tired and-"

He cut her off

"And nothing...Hinata...you _don't_ believe me...I've told you already how sorry I was"

she looked down and not paying any attention to her movements she leaned forward and hugged him and delicately whispered into his ear.

"I'm just s-scared of losing y-you..."

He bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"your not going to..._never_."

She smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

The next morning Sasuke and Hinata woke up with hangovers. They sat at the breakfast table looking miserable while Gaara seemed perfectly fine, he looked up at the both of them and said

"You two look sick"

Sasuke slowly rested his head against the cool table while Hinata rubbed her forehead, Gaara smirked oh would he enjoy this

"Would anyone like some...wine?"

Sasuke and Hinata groaned at the offer for more wine, that was it, Hinata promised herself never to drink again. Gaara didn't want them to feel uncomfortable so he sent them up to their room for some rest.

The two weren't better till later that night, all three of them were in Gaara's library. Hinata laid on her stomach on the floor while Sasuke laid on his back, Gaara on the other hand was painting them.

"Gaara when did you say your sister was getting married?"

All he heard was the soft strokes the paint brush made every time it stroked against the canvas, till finally he heard his almost inaudible voice

"...in two weeks"

it was another five minutes before he spoke again

"You guys need to find something nice to wear...my sister wants everyone to look nice"

Hinata only smiled, she loved going to weddings it made her get excited for her own wedding, she looked over at Sasuke and slowly moved her hand over to his to hold.

"There it's all done" Gaara turned the painting around towards them, they both sat up and stared at the painting in awe. It looked like they were both children sleeping in a field, and both were holding hands.

"It's beautiful Gaara" Hinata said in her soft angel like voice

"Your talented my friend" Sasuke said as he patted his shoulder. Gaara stood there nodding his head at the appreciation he was getting.

"Come lets go down to the beach for some air"

"The beach?"

"Yes Sasuke the beach...come on" Gaara urged as he walked out of the door

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged as they followed Gaara out the door.

The night was cold, so cold it nipped at any exposed skin. Hinata was wrapped in one of Sasuke's jackets, it was warm and it had his scent all over it, she found it relaxing. The waves came crashing slowly against the shore, the moon and the stars reflected off of the dark ocean, and the sand was soft. Hinata held Sasuke's hand as the three of them walked along the shore

"it's beautiful out here Gaara...Thanks for taking us"

he simply nodded his head and continued to walk.

"Temari's supposed to get married here"

"R-really?"

"Yeah...she's been wanting to get married here since she was just a kid"

Hinata's eyes closed as a smile appeared on her face, she looked as if she was dreaming, and hugged Sasuke's arm. He looked down at her and smirked, ah yes everything was going back to normal. Hinata opened her eyes, everything was going back to normal...for now...while Itachi isn't here.

_**-Kind of a low key chapter...yes well anyways I forgot what happened in the last chapter...so I **_

_**read it again..ha ha I was hyper when I wrote that  
**_

_**Well I have to go to school now so REVIEW...please!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_-**This Chapter is longer then the others I believe, it took me about two weeks to write it out because there was so many things I edit out, but it came out well in the end. I hope you guys enjoy it, I just finished writing chapter 14 today and now i'm working on chapter 15, but for now enjoy this chapter and i'll get chapter 14 up tomorrow once I get reviews**_

_**Hope you guys like it! **_

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.13

_Two weeks later:_

It had been two weeks ago since Sasuke and Hinata went to stay with Gaara, and Hinata was feeling guilty. For the past two weeks Sasuke and her would spend more time then before that Hinata was beginning to fall in love with him all over again. Sasuke knew that Itachi and Hinata had feelings for each other, but he didn't know that hey had made love already, and that's what was killing Hinata.

She awoke to the sound of feet stomping on the floor, she also noticed that Sasuke wasn't in bed. Curious she got up and headed outside the room to find out what was going on. Many maids ran around the house cleaning, setting up the table, and making..._"dinner?." _Apparently she had forgotten that Gaara's older sister Temari was getting married the next day and she was coming over with her fiancé for dinner.

"Ah Hinata your up" Gaara said as he tapped her on the shoulder

"I'm s-sorry G-Gaara...what t-time is it?"

he looked up at the kitchen clock and smirked

"...it's one thirty"

she gasped as she ran out of the kitchen yelling out her apologizes to him. When she reached her room she noticed that Sasuke was sitting on the bed with his back turned to her

"Sasuke?" she asked softly

hesitantly he turned around while he put something in his pocket

"y-yeah?...oh hey Hinata"

she smiled at him and walked over to the closet to look for something nice to wear for dinner.

"Um do you know w-what your g-going to be wearing?"

"Yeah..."

Hinata looked over at him and noticed that he was caught in a daze, his eyes wouldn't move from the spot on the floor, she walked over to him

"Sasuke?...are you-"

"Huh? What?"

she looked surprised and simply patted his shoulder

"um no..nothing..you j-just looked like you were thinking about s-something"

his mouth gaped as he looked away from her and got up from the bed

"um..Hinata I'm going to go and help out Gaara with all this...so you just get ready ok"

he grabbed both her hands and leaned in to kiss her affectionately on the forehead.

It was eight p.m. and everything was finally finished the house was spotless ,not a single spec of dust, the table looked magnificent with a bouquet of roses in the middle and red candles on each side. Hinata stood outside the kitchen door smelling the wondrous dinner, she closed her eyes and licked her lips...she wanted to eat already! Sasuke saw her and was amazed, she looked stunning as always, she wore a red dress that had a lace pattern over it, while her hair was up in a bun being held up by a red ribbon, and her lips were nice shade of red...he was tempted to kiss her lovely lips. Very quietly he walked up to her and quickly grabbed her waist as he brought her near him.

"Ah! S-Sasuke!"

He smirked at the way he surprised her, she was so wonderful he just had to kiss her so he did.

Hinata kissed him back but soon broke it

"..m-my lipstick" she said quietly

she looked at him and turned red, he looked very handsome...he wore a tux with a red tie,

he smirked as his thumb gently brushed over her bottom lip, he leaned in slowly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Is that all your going to do...make out in my hallways" came a voice

both of them turned to their side to see Gaara wearing a tux with a black tie, Hinata blushed _"he looks handsome"_.

"Temari and Shikamaru are coming up to the house come outside and greet them." They walked out into the starry night as they stared off into the distance to see a green carriage coming up the mansion, surely it was them.

As it stopped in front of a mansion a beautiful girl came out of the carriage, she wore a purple dress with a very low neck line that exposed her stomach, as well as some purple high heels that had a lace that wrapped around her leg. Her hair reached her shoulder blades, it was a nice sandy blonde color. Her greenish eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she smiled and ran carefully towards Gaara

"oh my little brother!" she said as he hugged him. Gaara, unfortunatly, did not hug back.

"Couldn't you wear some decent clothes?" he asked nonchalantly

instead she smirked as her eye brow twitched

"Oh your so funny Gaara...I missed you my dear little brother"

it was then that Temari realized their were others watching she looked over and was surprised to see Sasuke...her ex-boyfriend.

"Sasuke..it's been awhile" she said as she went up to him to give him a friendly hug

"Yeah it has...how have you been?"

"Oh great...fantastic!" she giggled as she looked over behind him to see Hinata hiding behind Sasuke.

"Oh and who's this?"

Sasuke turned around and saw the shy look in her eyes he gave her a soft smile and grabbed her hand

"this is my fiancé Hinata Hyuga"

Temari's eyes widened

"A Hyuga?...are you related to Neji?"

"Um...y-yes"

"Ah! How wonderful! I asked him to come to my wedding but he said he would be busy"

Hinata smiled as she nodded her head, Gaara coughed to get Teamari's attention, it did.

"Where is your soon to be husband Temari?"

Everyone looked back to the carriage to see a young man sleeping in the carriage, he wore a tux as well only he had his jacket off and just wore a green shirt and a black tie. His hair must have been long because he had it in a pony tail.

Temari slowly walked over to the carriage with twitching eyebrows, she got inside the carriage and woke him up by dragging him out of the carriage.

Shikamaru, Temari's fiancé, yawned as he shook everyone's hands, Temari just laughed embarrassingly while she scratched the back of her head.

At the head of the table sat Gaara and off to the sides sat Teamari and Shikamaru and on the opposite side sat Sasuke and Hinata. Temari spoke about the plans for the wedding, which was the next day, her eyes said it all, she was excited.

"Oh Gaara you are lucky that I'm spending my last day as a single women with my family..." she paused as she stared at her empty glass

"by the way where is Kankuro?"

Gaara simply sighed as he pushed his plate of cheesecake in front of him,

"he's still off traveling with his girlfriend"

Temari frowned as she rested her chin against the palm of her hand

"Ugh..jerk" she whispered under her breath, Shikamaru heard her but didn't say anything he quietly sighed..._"this is troublesome" _

To changed the moody atmosphere Temari changed the subject

"So Sasuke...how did you and Hinata meet?"

"Well we met when we were just kids...and I...pushed her off a swing" Sasuke whispered out the last part in hope that they didn't hear, he was always embarrassed to say that he pushed the love of his life off a swing. But to his dismay Temari as well as Shikamaru heard...and laughed., well except Shikamaru, he simply smirked and shook his head.

"Oh Sasuke...I knew you were a mean little boy"

Sasuke, who was somewhat embarrassed, turned away from her when he noticed a maid come in with...a bottle of white wine. The maid walked over to where Temari and Shikamaru were and placed it in front of them, Temari had an excited look in her eyes as she looked over to Gaara

"Oh Gaara you shouldn't have!"

"Consider it an early wedding present."

"Star field" wine was one of the most expensive but most delicious one could find, it was one of Temari's favorites, luckily Gaara was able to afford it easily.

The bottle was opened and poured into everyone's glasses, Gaara got up from his seat and held the glass up

"A toast to my sister and her fiancé may you two live a long and happy marriage cheers"

"Cheers!" everyone said as they clinked their glasses together. Unfortunatly for Hinata...she had made a promise to herself never to drink any form of alcohol ever again, but she didn't want to be rude so slowly she brought the glass to her lips...and drank the bubbly liquid.

Dinner went well, luckily no one got drunk and put a damper on the evening. They sat in the parlor simply talking, Shikamaru on the other hand stayed quiet as his arm was around Temari's shoulder.

"Sasuke we never got to finish our conversation" Teamari said while giggling

"About what?" he knew it was about Hinata and him

"Well of you and Hinata of course...was she the one you left me for?"

Hinata knotted her eyebrows in confusion as she looked towards Sasuke, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well..uh..don't forget Temari you...and Shikamaru" he said as he gestured towards Shikamaru, who had already fallen asleep on Temari's shoulder.

"Um..Sasuke?...what are you guys talking about?"

Sasuke looked towards Hinata and took her hands in his

"Well before I told you how I felt...Temari and I were going out"

Hinata widened her eyes, she looked over at Temari rested her chin on her palm and smiled at her.

"O-oh"

"She's so innocent! It's cute!" Temari said

Sasuke looked at Hinata again and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Aw you two were made for each other" she said as she casually put her hand on Shikamaru's knee. Gaara saw this action and raised a non-existing eyebrow, he couldn't believe what his sister was doing...in his own home!

Temari bit her lip as she saw the sleeping Shikamaru

"well we need to leave now, we both have a long day tomorrow" she said as she got up while squeezing Shikamaru's knee, that surly woke him up.

The couple walked to the door with the rest following behind them, Temari hugged everyone while Shikamaru shook hands, and with that they were out the door and into their carriage.

Sasuke and Hinata said their good night's to Gaara and went up to their room. Hinata was surprised that Sasuke and Temari had a past.

"You ok?" asked Sasuke as he came in from the bathroom already wearing his pajamas, which was just his boxers.

"Um..y-yeah.."

He slid his index finger under her chin and turned her towards him

"was it about me and Temari"

slowly her mouth opened as she nodded her head.

"Hinata it was a long time ago..before I knew how I felt about you"

he sat next to her on the bed, while she played with her fingers

"Y-yeah...b-but Temari...and S-Sakura...are both beautiful" she whispered out

"What?!...and you think your not?!"

She shook her head and laid down on the bed, Sasuke sighed as he rolled his eyes and jumped on Hinata. It surprised her

"S-Sasuke!?"

He straddled her hips as he leaned in close to her and whispered against her ear

"Compared to them you're a goddess" he licked her ear lobe. Bitting her lip, Hinata slowly brought her hands up around his neck and welcomed his affection. Only the affection was cut short, due to the fact that she had thought of someone...Itachi. The guilt rose up in her stomach, as she got up from the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked

"Um..n-no..w-we should get sleep" her face kept turning a darker shade every second he kept staring at her

"ok" he said convinced.

Hinata smiled as she got in the bed next to him, she hoped he didn't think she was acting strange, unfortunatly for her he did.

Everyone was dressed beautifully in exotic colors at the wedding. Hinata wore a lavender corset dress that was strapless, while Sasuke and Gaara wore their tuxes. The wind was blowing gently along the shore as it brought in the sweet smell of the sea. Hinata, Sasuke sat next to each other while Gaara was awaiting to walk his sister down the aisle. Shikamaru stood at the alter looking bored as ever, he would yawn a couple of times but would stop when he made eye contact with someone sitting down in front of him. The music started and everyone stood up as they all saw the bride walking down the aisle looking like an angel. It was an elegant white dress that had diamonds scattered around the dress. She dazzled in the sunlight, it made Hinata wonder how she would look like in her wedding dress. Then it came up again, the guilt, she didn't want to think about so she just tried to pay attention the wedding. The vows were being said, and Hinata felt two pair of eyes staring at her. Slowly she turned her head to Sasuke, who was looking at her as if she was most important thing to look at. Both at the same time reached each others hands and held it. They stared at each other for the longest time, Hinata's surprisingly stared back at him without ever looking away from him. His eyes, his glowing dark eyes, were so mesmerizing to look at...she wanted to look at them forever and that's when she realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. This was it...she wanted to be with him, but would he want to be with her after what happened? She felt the guilt come back again, and looked down at the floor. Sasuke knew something was wrong...maybe she was feeling a bit under the weather..._"yeah she's just not feeling well." _

"You may now kiss the bride"

Hinata and Sasuke looked up to see Temari and Shikamaru sharing a loving kiss, the two smiled at each other and walked down the aisle together.

"W-well...that w-was n-nice" Hinata said as she turned around to leave.

The sun was out, it gave everyone a cheerful feeling, Temari and Shikamaru would not let go of each other, it was as if their hands were glued together. Sasuke sat at a table alone, he noticed many girls were trying to catch his eye, but he wasn't interested. He wanted just one girl but she had disappeared, somehow Hinata had left his gaze and now she was gone somewhere. He decided he was going to look for her. Sasuke walked along the shore of the sea till he noticed a small forest off in the distance, as he neared it he saw what he had been looking for...Hinata.

As he neared her he noticed that she rested her head against her bent knees and he heard small sobs coming from her.

"Hinata?"

She gasped as she looked up at him with pearly watery eyes

"S-Sasuke..h-how did you find m-me?"

"Somehow I always find you" he leaned up against the tree looking down at her, she wiped her eyes as she looked up at him and smiled

"Hinata...I have something I want to tell you"

her eyes immediately turned to his, he hesitated a bit as he looked around. Then he grabbed her hands and brought her up while he got down on one knee.

"Hinata I want to do this properly instead of the last time."

The last time this happened Sasuke didn't actually propose, he had to have a clan meeting with her family, it wasn't so romantic.

He looked up at her and saw the expression on her face, her mouth was a bit opened and her eyes were lost in confusion while tears dripped down from them.

"Hinata...will you marry me?" he pulled out a silver ring that had a blue diamond. Her mouth gaped as she looked at the stunning ring, she wanted to say yes and kiss him but she knew she'd only be hurting him. So she did what she thought was right, gently she put a hand over the ring and curled his fingers inward. He was confused...what was going on?

"...I love you...so m-much...but I'd only be h-hurting you...if I married y-you" tears were streaming down her face, she kept bitting her lip to try to ignore the pain in her heart. She took a deep breath and looked away, afraid to see the pain on his face...pain that she caused.

"I...I ...s-slept with Itachi"

Sasuke's heart felt every pain there was in the world...his jaw crushed together in anger, he couldn't believe what he just heard

"W-what?"

"P-please don't make m-me s-say it again. . . " she was crying now, her throat would choke up, she knew he was angry...this was it...she was leaving. So with that she ran away from him

"Hinata!" he yelled he ran after her, but she ran through the crowd at the wedding, so once again, to Sasuke's dismay, she had disappeared again.

She ran to the house till she reached her room, she had to hurry up Sasuke may be coming. Hinata was packing up her clothes in a suitcase as fast as she could throwing the scattered clothes inside the suitcase as if it didn't matter. Once she was done Hinata ran downstairs to inform the maids to get a coachman to take her home as quickly as possible. She wrote a note to inform him of the circumstances

_Sasuke, _

_I know that your hurt right now...and I'm sorry. It's my fault that I've caused you pain, but don't worry...I'll cease to be in your life, I've come to realize that if I were to stay _

_with you...it would be so much pain for the both of us. I know that your angry at me_

_so that's why I'm leaving...I can't stand having you mad at me...and maybe even ignore _

_my existence...it'll hurt so much _

_I'll always love you...no matter what...if someday _

_I end up marring another man...just know that I'll never love him as much as I love you_

_-Hinata_

tears fell onto the page that left small wet circles all over it. She laid the note on the bed as she picked up her suit case and walked towards the door, but just as she was about to grab the knob the door was opened roughly to see Sasuke.

He was breathing hard, his legs were killing him from all the running. He had ran all the way to the house without stopping, he was afraid to stop... afraid of losing her. He reached the room to see her standing there looking ever so surprised as her tears stopped. He stopped in front of her and placed his sweaty palms on her shoulder as he leaned in to hug her. He inhaled her scent...rain, if she was to leave...the rain would haunt him forever. He noticed the note on the bed, he let go of Hinata as he walked over to the note and read it. The words were like a stab to the already broken pieces of his heart..._"what more damage can she do to me?" _he asked as his hands began to grip the paper.

"You'd only be hurting me more if you left" Hinata looked over at him from behind her shoulder, he was looking down at the bed as his hands smoothed over the wrinkles on the sheets and slowly got down on his knees and rested his head on the bed. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder, gently he placed his over hers.

"What're you going to do?" he asked as his words went through the sheets of the bed

"um..I d-don't know"

he sighed as he gripped her hand harder

"don't leave Hinata...please don't"

Her pearly eyes watered once more

"S-Sasuke..."

"Just don't ok!" he yelled as he looked up at her. She had many thoughts going through her head, would it be easier to stay with him or leave and fine a new life. The thoughts consumed her till she felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist and his head on her stomach, he kept saying

"Don't leave...I forgive you"

her mouth opened and closed, she was surprised that he still wanted her after what she had told him about Itachi and herself. Her knees bent down as she was eye to eye with him she was about to speak but Sasuke spoke first

"You said in your letter that you were scared if you stayed with me...that I would ignore you...you know that's a lie...I wouldn't ignore you"

pearl eyes lowered down as she nodded her head and whispered out a

"I know" his hand caressed her smooth face as he brought his face closer to hers

"like I said before...you're a bad liar Hinata...even to yourself" he whispered as his hand slid down from her face only to fall on her knee. He kept it there for a while ,which made her cheeks turn a crimson shade, soon enough he moved his hand up her thigh till it reached between her breasts where the ribbon to her dress laid. His fingers played with the ribbon before he pulled on it only for her dress to fall to expose her upper body. Her hands immediately went to cover her self, he didn't mind in fact it made him want her even more. Lips began to kiss her warm sweet neck as she closed her eyes and bit her lips. Little by little his hands began to lower her dress even more till the dress reached her ankles, the heat grew in her stomach as his warm hands caressed her thighs, she couldn't take it anymore so her mouth let out a small moan. Just hearing her moan made something in him go...wild, so he kissed her mouth feverishly and hard. Sasuke kept kissing her as he picked her up and threw her gently on the bed, Hinata unbutton his shirt and carelessly threw it on the floor. The two looked at each other as their eyes spoke louder then words could ever be...and their eyes spoke

'Love'

Sasuke kissed her stomach and then proceeded to lay his head on her soft belly. Hinata had fallen asleep long after their love making, Sasuke couldn't sleep he was too frightened to sleep, he didn't want to wake up in an empty bed. He kept giving her kisses, you see to Sasuke Hinata was like a drug...she was addicting, just even looking at her would suffice but to Sasuke the real treat was kissing her. He looked up at his sleeping beauty and reached up to touch her face, her snowy skin was smooth under his rough hand, it was a delight to feel it. Her lashes feel against her rosy cheeks, _"funny she's still blushing" _, he laughed at her decency because she was covering herself with her hands while she was asleep. He loved her deeply and if he didn't marry her, he would die a brutal death. That's it...he was going to ask her again to marry him only this time they would be married as soon as possible. He didn't want to interrupt her lovely dreams so he decided to wait.

Feeling as if she was being watched, Hinata opened her pearl eyes only to meet dark orbs. Her vision cleared and she realized it was Sasuke, she flashed a dazzling smile at him, which made him melt.

"I'm glad your awake" he whispered

she only smiled more as she dug her head in her pillow

"Hinata...I'm going to ask you again...will you marry me?"

Her smile faded, she looked deep in thought, her eyes were concentrated on the wrinkles of the pillow, She smoothed them out and bit her lip and then she looked up at him...

And smiled

**_-Just to let everyone know I let some of my friends read this and they want Hinata to end up with Itachi and then some of you on here want her to be with him. . . I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! tell me what you think give me your opinion. . . Review! Gracias!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.14

They had stayed with Gaara for more than three months and spring was far from over. It was the first day of summer and it was their last day in the village of the sand. Hinata's tears fell onto the clothes in her suitcase as she slammed it shut. Sasuke came into the room and noticed she was crying. He gave her a hug hoping it would try to cheer her up. It helped somewhat, but she just loved the village so much she wanted to stay there so it was obvious it pained her heart to leave.

"Come on Hinata don't be sad . . . we'll come and visit every time we can"

Her tears wouldn't stop flowing, she held onto her suitcase that it would have been crushed by her grip she had on it.

"I k-know I j-just like it h-here s-so much"

"Yeah me to."

The two walked down hand in hand and saw Gaara sitting in the parlor looking out a window. Gaara was never a man who showed his emotions but his eyes said it all . . . he was saddened that his company was leaving him. He had grown accustomed to having his meals with them, conversing every day in the parlor, and taking their nightly strolls on the beach. Gaara didn't know when he would see these two again, he may never again see them which caused his heart to ache. He noticed the two standing behind him, with fake smiles.

"Don't try to cheer me up with your fake smiles"

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other as their lips uncurled only to reveal their true emotions.

"That's better" he didn't even look up to see their expressions, they all stayed silent till Hinata walked forward and hugged Gaara's side. He was surprised but welcomed the hug none the less, he would remember her warm and loving hugs. Hinata saw Gaara as a helpless lonely child, and in a way he was, his brother was pretty much gone and Temari, who had come back from her honeymoon, did not visit him once. In a shy voice she began to speak

"G-Garra...w-we'll visit you...and..and . . . I'll w-write t-to you e-every day"

As Gaara looked up at Hinata something in his eyes shined the moment she said that one sentence, he smirked as he looked down at his pale fingers. Sasuke was glad that Gaara had made a new friend in Hinata, he came up behind her and moved his hand across her shoulder.

Gaara kept looking at his fingers when he said

"Thank you"

They all walked out of the house and noticed that their carriage was waiting for Sasuke and Hinata. A gasp escaped Hinata's lips as she turned around and hugged Gaara, she felt like she was leaving a small child. Tears escaped her eyes as she looked at him and nodded her head

"well we'll be seeing you Gaara" Sasuke said in a low voice

"yeah...have a safe trip"

Sasuke and Hinata waved good-bye as they walked down to their carriage. They both looked out the window as the carriage sped off, they continued to wave good-bye to Gaara till he was out of sight.

"Hinata...I know how much you loved it here...so we'll be moving here next year"

she didn't know if she heard it correctly, but just one look at Sasuke convinced her, so she jumped on him which caused him to fall back in his seat.

Hinata and Sasuke fell asleep, but a bump on the road caused them to wake up, Sasuke looked out the window

"We 're here."

The mansion glowed in the moonlight, the vines on the house had bloomed once again into tiny purple flowers which glistened with moisture from the night. Sasuke, feeling a bit. . . excited, turned to Hinata and picked her up causing her to let out a playful laugh. He carried her all the way into her room. Her room looked a bit different, she had grown accustomed to the red, white and black she had in Gaara's home. There was something on the bed she did not remember having there, a bouquet of roses, well dead roses now. Sasuke walked over to the bed and placed her there, and began to kiss her softly on the lips

"mm S-Sasuke. . . we should get some sleep"

he licked his lips as he looked away and nodded his head. As Sasuke was brushing his teeth, Hinata sat on the bed and was deep in thought

"Sasuke?"

"Hm? Yesh" he said with a mouthful of tooth paste

"Do you think your parents will be surprised?"

She heard him spitting out the paste and washing it out with water, he came out of the bathroom once again only wearing his boxers which made Hinata blush and look away. Sasuke smirked he loved it when she got shy,

"I think they will be Hinata. . . but don't worry I think they'll be happy"

Hinata smiled and looked up at him, and blushed even more as she stared at him. She didn't know why but the way the light glowed behind him made him look. . . heavenly.

"Hinata are you ok?"

"Huh?! Um..y-yeah"

he just smiled as he got in bed next to her

"Well good-night then"

"G-good-night Sasuke."

She couldn't sleep her thoughts would not allow her a single wink of sleep. Slowly she got out of the bed and walked out of the room, the house looked dark and very creepy at night _"maybe staying in bed was a better idea" _, she was about to walk back to her room till she heard it. The sound of a soothing melody. . . the sound of _him_ playing the piano. Her small feet led her to the room where he was. Slowly she opened the door and revealed the Devine being playing at the piano. She stood there unsure weather to enter the room or not, if she did enter problems would arise but if her feet just simply turned around and walk away then nothing at all would happen. Biting her lip she turned around and walked away, only to feel someone grabbing her wrist. Slowly she turned her head, her eyes met with _his_ crimson eye.

A small gasp escaped her mouth when suddenly her lips were crushed by his. She moaned as he ravished her mouth, slowly her arms were brought up around his neck to bring him closer to her, but just as her hands were about to touch his skin she froze. Immediately she broke the kiss, guilt engulfed her, she wasn't going to do this to Sasuke again.

"Hinata. . . do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

She brought her hands up to her trembling lips

"too much" he whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her once more only she stopped him

"n-no. . . Itachi. . . I c-can't d-do this a-anymore"

he was taken aback by her words

"why not?"

". . . "

"Why not?" he asked more sternly this time as his hold on her tightened. Vision blurred as her eyes began to fill up with tears

". . . it wouldn't be right for a married women to have an affair with her husband's brother."

It was as if the whole entire world stopped the moment she uttered those words, everything that he had hoped for was blown away like dust, in just one instant his world had collapsed.

"What?"

Choked up by her tears she simply showed him her hand, on her finger was a ring, a ring that symbolized the love between her and his little brother.

"So it was true...Hinata you loved him more then me...I wasted my time on you"

the words stabbed her heart

"I'll no longer direct any words towards you. . . it'll seem _inappropriate_. . . so this will be the last time we speak"

her eyes were closed as she covered her ears, if she heard any more of his words it'll eventually kill her.

"Farewell lady Hinata" he said as he pulled her hand down to kiss it gently.

Numbness is what she felt, she loved Itachi even after those two months the love for him still lingered in her heart. Hinata had already given herself to Sasuke. . . permanently, she had made a promise to love him and only him. It's always complicated when it comes to love, it never stops. When you find the one you love there will always be someone else to come along the road. The wind outside came into the room, it nipped at her bare arms causing her to shiver. She looked over at the bed and noticed that Sasuke was sitting up in the bed staring at her.

"Hinata where did you go?" he whispered

"I. . . c-couldn't sleep"

"oh. . . " she knew that he was seriously doubting that

"S-Sasuke. . . you d-don't believe me?"

He looked up at her and without saying anything he slowly nodded his head, Hinata breathed in the air to try to calm herself from the pain in her heart

"p-please. . . believe me Sasuke" she walked in front of him and got down on her knees as she rested her head in his lap.

"I want to believe you Hinata I do. . . but I can't help it" his fingers began to tangle in her soft long hair

"then why d-don't you?"

". . . I don't know. . . it's the fear of you and him together again I guess. . . or maybe the fear that you may still love him."

Her heart stopped

he had hit the spot, _"or maybe the fear that you may still love him," _her heart raced as those words kept repeating themselves over and over again in her head. Lying to him would pain her heart even more, so she told him

". . . I d-don't know. . . how my heart feels anymore."

He lowered his head on top of hers and inhaled her sweet scent, it hurt, it hurt to hear her say she wasn't sure if she loved her husband. He loved her so much that he decided to let her choose and not force anything on her

"Hinata. . . if you love him more then me. . . then. . . maybe you should be with him" she turned her head up to look at him, tears were falling beautifully down her angel faceher small hands cupped his face as she leaned in to kiss his lips

"I d-don't w-want to. . . I have the greatest man ever" she said as she whispered the words against his lips, it sent shivers down his spine.

"if I'm the greatest then why are you not sure about loving the greatest?" he whispered back, causing the same thing she did to him

". . . I do. . . more then you could ever imagine"

he smirked as he brought his lips close to hers to kiss her, all this whispering in the dark made his heart fill with desire. There passionate kisses soon led to them falling on the bed, slowly Sasuke tried to remove her tiny night gown by slipping his fingers under the straps

"mm w-we should stop. . . I'm kinda tired" Hinata said in her humble way, he nodded his head but still held onto her

"You'll sleep close to me, " she smiled and relaxed into his arms as sleep began to take over.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?!?!" Mikoto yelled with excitement while Fugaku stayed silent in the corner, eyebrows furrowed, he was a bit frustrated with the situation.

"Mikoto calm yourself... we'll still have the ceremony but no one is to know about your marriage, so for the time being. . . give me your rings"

the young newlyweds looked at each other and solemnly looked down at their fingers and removed the twinkling rings.

"And while your under my roof you two are not husband and wife. . . not till the day that I see with my own two eyes that you two have been properly married" Fugaku looked down at the rings and threw them carelessly into a box as he walked out of the room, Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her husband

"I'm sorry" she said as she walked out of the room as well

"well it wasn't what I had hoped for. . ." Sasuke said

Hinata looked over at him and held his hand,

"It was actually better."

The day was too beautiful to just sit around so Hinata decided to go outside to her favorite place, the garden. While she was away new flowers had grown like Casablanca Lilys, and Calla Lilys. The little pond that laid in the middle of the garden had Button Poms, and Daisies growing all around it, everything changed while she was gone. She laid besides the pond and dipped her fingers in the water, causing little ripples to go across. The trees shaded her as she played, the breeze blew her hair gently as she closed her eyes, ah yes this was relaxing to Hinata. Suddenly she heard music being played, a window was opened, it was the window to the music room and Itachi was playing his beloved piano. The soothing melodies came down to her as she continued to dip her fingers in the pond, somehow she knew the song was for her. She picked a daisy and twirled the small flower as the sweet melodies satisfied her ears. Feeling giddy she began to let out a burst of enchanting giggles, Itachi heard them and bowed his head as he continued to play the song for her. He promised himself he would never speak to her again, but he would with the words of music. When he finished his song he went over to the window and saw the lovely creature on her back with a crown of daisies on her head that she made while he played, he noticed the beautiful blush that went across her glowing face. She knew he was looking at her, her face was hot from embarrassment, but slowly she looked up at him. They both made eye contact, Itachi smiled down at her and bowed as he walked away from the window. Her heart raced after their little encounter with one another, she smiled and continued on with her day.

**- Ok well i'm having a bit of writers block. . . I just don't know what to write anymore, instead i've been getting ideas for a new story i'm planning to write (another SasuHina). Anyways i've at least sloved the "who should Hinata stay with?" question and i've decided to have two endings to the story one will end with SasuHina while the other one will end with ItaHina. . . I hope that you guys will be ok with that. . . i'm not sure if i'll update anytime soon after chap. 15 depends on how long I have this wicked disease you call "writers block". . . yuck. . . review please . . . Gracias!**


	15. Chapter 15

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.15

Everything seemed strange to Hinata, for instance she would walk by Itachi in the hall and he wouldn't even acknowledge her but while she was in the garden wondrous music flowed down from the window and into her ears. It was as if he was begging her to go back to him, he would speak to her through his music. During dinner one night Itachi wouldn't stop staring at Hinata, it made her blush like crazy, Sasuke took notice of this and immediately knew who it was that was making her feel "uncomfortable", so he put a protecting arm over his secret wife. Itachi noticed the arm and smirked at his little brother, Sasuke frowned. Mikoto took notice of her son's

"Boys? Is something wrong?"

Itachi and Sasuke both looked at their mother and shook their heads

"no mother nothing is wrong. . . " Sasuke said as he looked over at his smirking brother

"ok. . . um. . .so how was the wedding?"

Itachi stopped looking at his brother and looked back at his mother, taking this as an opportunity to torture his brother Sasuke began to speak

"well Gaara's sister got married the day before and they still had everything set up the next day so Hinata and I decided to get married there" Sasuke looked over at his brother to see him gripping a napkin. Sasuke smirked to himself and decided to speak more

"Hinata was _very _happy that day. . . you could see it in her eyes" he said this as he looked at Itachi, who little by little was starting to lose his composure.

He was getting angry, listening to all this was making him angry. He knew that Sasuke was only doing this on purpose and he was right. Sasuke would never talk about the wedding, to him it was something private but seeing that it was making Itachi lose his mind he decided to continue with his little talk of. . . torture.

"I'll always remember that smile on Hinata's face. . . it made me feel happy that she was all _mine_" Finally Itachi lost it, he threw his napkin on the table and got up from the table

"Itachi? What's wrong?" Mikoto asked

"I'm not feeling well please excuse me."

He walked out of the dineing room and slammed the door shut, causing the plates and cups to rattle. Seeing the way Sasuke spoke directly at his brother and the way Itachi frowned made Fugaku realize something. . . Itachi was in love with Hinata.

There was a knock on Itachi's door, it was his father.

"I need to speak with you" he said as he walked into his room

"what is it?" Itachi asked as he sat down on his bed

"It's about Hinata"

Itachi looked up at his father, his mouth slightly gaped but quickly he closed it

"What about her?"

Fugaku proceeded to sit on a chair in front of his son

"I know that you love her. . more then you should." Itachi got up from the bed and walked over to the window, down below he saw Hinata and Sasuke kissing passionately, it made him sick.

"It's as if they're taunting me" he whispered, Fugaku heard his son and frowned

"don't interfere in their relationship Itachi. . . they're already married"

he looked over at his father, who was lighting up a cigar

"it'll be an embarrassment to the family if you and her. . . " he trailed off as he swung the cigar in his hand. Itachi looked over again to see Hinata, but she was gone

"don't worry father I wouldn't do anything to embarrass the family"

he puffed out the smoke casually and got up from his seat

"you're a good man Itachi. . . I know you wouldn't do anything to embarrass the family" Fugaku said as he patted his son on the shoulder and walked out of his room. When Fugaku was out of hearing range Itachi slammed the wall. He promised himself he wouldn't speak with Hinata, but he couldn't help himself. . . he was desperate for her, he couldn't stand the way she looked at his brother with stars in her eyes. So with that he went looking for Hinata.

The warm water soothed her as she relaxed in the bath tub, she poured a bottle of lavender into the bath tub making the aroma engulf the air. She twirled her fingers on the water and closed her eyes, but soon she felt hands on her shoulders.

"S-Sasuke n-not now" she blushed when fingers began to run up her neck

"S-Sasuke. . . later" she whispered out as she felt lips kiss the spot where the fingers once were. A tiny moan escaped her mouth as the kisses began to turn feverishly hot, she wanted to see Sasuke so she turned around only to see Itachi there. Her hands quickly shot at a towel near her and set it atop her body causing water swish out of the tub as she ran out of it and into a safe corner.

"I-Itachi?!?!" her face was crimson red as he neared her

"Um. . . p-please g-get out. . . Sasuke might c-come in"

he didn't say anything, he simply put both hands on the wall beside her head

"p-please Itachi d-don't"

but he didn't listen instead he lowered his head and kissed her lovingly on the lips, she kissed back. Hinata knew that all this was wrong, but she couldn't help herself when he was near she couldn't control herself. She held tightly onto the towel, just a kiss and nothing more she wouldn't allow him nothing else. Unfortunately his hand gently moved the hand that was gripping onto the towel making it fall to the ground, he made her weak that she would succumb to any of his needs. Her hands moved to the side of his face to bring him closer, while Itachi was frantically unbuttoning his shirt. This was too much, she was in love with Itachi but this wasn't fair to her husband whom she loved as well.

"Itachi s-stop" she let out in a hushed whisper, his hands dropped to his side and his lips ceased to move across her skin.

"I. . . I'm s-sorry" she said, tears were flowing down her red tinted cheeks. Hinata picked up the towel on the floor and began to wrap it around herself.

"I. . . I d-don't know who r-really is the k-keeper of my heart. . . but I know that I l-love you both s-so much that it's k-killing me" her knees gave in so she sunk slowly to the ground, her hand seemed to be clutching onto her aching heart. Itachi stared at the saddened beauty and bent down on his knees in front of her. His knees got wet but he didn't mind to him what was more important was the girl in front of him. He reached up to touch her face, he loved the feeling of her soft skin underneath his, it was a heavenly feeling but that was just it everything about her was heavenly. . . so that meant she was angel. He smiled to himself and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

It was as if she couldn't walk anymore, the moment she got to her room her knees gave in again and she was left on the floor. The marble floor got wet from her towel. . . and from her flowing tears. It wasn't fair the more she loved the more pain it caused her and the ones she loved. But it was wrong for her to think this way. . . she was a married women now and she only needed one man and that was Sasuke. The door was opened, it was Sasuke

"Hinata?!" he ran towards her and got down on his knees

"What happened?!" his voice was frantic, the way his hands touched her face was frantic, and the way his eyes looked was frantic. . . the way he looked at that moment made her love him even more. So very slowly her fragile wet hands reached up to his face and brought him closer to her

"I'm fine" she whispered and kissed him softly on the lips. When the kiss broke they both leaned their foreheads against each other as she looked into his eyes she noticed something was different. He wasn't looking at her, it seemed as if he had something on his mind.

"something wrong Sasuke?" his dark orbs shot up at her, he shook his head

"No nothing everything's fine"

she ignored it but could not let the feeling of doubt go.

Hinata awoke the next day to an empty bed, curious as to where her husband was she got up. But stopped any movements when she noticed many carriages outside. . . along with several soldiers.

Quickly she put on a robe and ran downstairs, the first thing she noticed was Sasuke was wearing a uniform.

"S-Sasuke?" the man next to Sasuke looked at Fugaku then at Hinata

"Sasuke is this your fiancé?" the man asked

"Yeah she is. . . Hinata I'd like you to meet General Kakashi."

This wasn't looking too good. . . why was the General here along with other soldiers, and why was Sasuke wearing his uniform?

"Oh it's n-nice to meet you"

he patted her head and smiled

"Aw she's cute!"

This certainly didn't seem like a general, Hinata was very confused. Maybe it was all a dream yeah just a silly little dream she would wake up and find that Sasuke was asleep all along next to her. She kept closing her eyes shut and then opening them to try to wake up but the more she did it the more everyone around her looked.

"Hinata are you alright?"

"Huh?. . . um y-yes. . . I'm sorry"

"Sasuke maybe you and Hinata should go and talk we'll be outside" Fugaku said as he walked outside with Kakashi.

Sasuke looked at Hinata's hand and held it, he pulled her away to the garden next to the pond, once they stopped he pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet but almost sad in a way; this scared Hinata

"I'm. . leaving for a while, a war has broke out and if we don't stop the enemy chances are we'll lose and we'll all die, I'm going to protect you and my family" she couldn't believe what she was hearing only after a couple of months her Sasuke was leaving for a new war.

The day was rich and vibrant, the breeze blowing gently bringing in the smell of the ocean, today wasn't meant for bad news. She choked up on her tears, her hands covered her mouth to prevent any more violent sobs, but unfortunately they went through her hand. Sasuke put both hands on the side of her face wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Shh don't cry" he leaned in and hugged her, tears fell onto his shoulder, it broke his heart to hear her crying. Her tears frightened him, he was told that this war would be dangerous. . . but what war isn't dangerous? What frightened him was not death, but the fact that he may never see her again, and that his Hinata would probably cry all her life, that's what truly scared him the fact that maybe her tears will go on forever. He couldn't promise her he'll return because he didn't even know if he was coming back or not, and he didn't want to break a promise to her so he stayed quiet and held her in his arms. Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the grass till a pair of feet stepped into his vision it was Kakashi

"time to go Sasuke"

Hinata's head slowly turned around to look at Kakashi, she bit her lip so she wouldn't concentrate on the pain she felt in her heart but no matter how hard she was bitting the pain was still felt. . . stronger then before. Hinata panicked, her heart raced as many tears were falling then before, she held onto him tighter then before

"Please Sasuke don't leave" she kept repeating, Sasuke didn't say anything he was trying to fight back the urge to just hug her and kiss her. Kakashi couldn't wait any longer, he and his men had to be at the training hours at a precise hour, so he literally ripped Sasuke away from Hinata. Fugaku along with Mikoto and Itachi were waiting in front of the mansion to see Sasuke off when they Saw Hinata running after Sasuke.

"Please don't take him! Please!" she was hysterical, she would try to grab Sasuke's hand only Kakashi would move the young man to the other side almost causing him to fall.

"Itachi go and calm her down" Fugaku said without even looking at him or the sad scene in front of him, Itachi nodded his head and walked over to Hinata who was trying to open the carriage door that Sasuke had just gone in. He touched her shoulder hoping it would calm her but she payed no attention to his touch. As the carriage went off she ran after it but soon fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face and violent sobs echoed in the air. Her hands were up in the air, almost like a child calling out to the ones they love, when Itachi reached her he looked at her and what he saw was a child, a small and vulnerable child wailing for her loved one to return.

_**- i'm sorry that this took forever, I don't know why but it wouldn't let me upload. Anyways I kept editing the ending of this chapter like 5 times and I wasn't content with it because I still couldn't come up with anything else, till I wrote this. Thanks to the ending of this chapter I came up with sooo many ideas, I hope you guys will enjoy the next few chapters because there will be lots of drama!!! **_

_**Review please! **_


	16. Chapter 16

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.16

It was the same thing all over again, Hinata didn't come out of her room for over a week. The only difference was Itachi stayed outside of her room just in case she needed anything. He would sit there contemplating on whether breaking down the door or not, but maybe it was just better to leave her alone. That's when the thought came to him, _"left alone". . . _to do something drastic? It had been a week maybe she had already done so, quickly he got up and was about to slam the door open when it opened by itself. He walked in and saw Hinata laying down on a couch in front of the fire place

"the door was opened all along" her voice sounded raspy, maybe she just wasn't feeling well

"did you even eat anything this week?" slowly her eyes looked up at him

"Yes. . . there's some fruit over at the table"

Itachi looked over and saw a bowl of fruit, he walked over to the table and picked up an apple. He kept throwing it in the air and then catching it, he threw it in the air but Hinata had decided to speak

"Itachi. . . could you play the piano for me?"

The apple fell onto the floor, he was surprised he hadn't really played for her in a while. Sure he would play when she was in the garden but he hadn't played for her while she was there with him. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand

"Come."

Hinata sat next to him ready to listen to the wondrous stories he would play on the piano. He hit the keys allowing the music to echo around the room. He was trying to cheer her up with one song he knew. If you closed your eyes you could see yourself in a big field were many flowers bloomed, there was a water fall off in the distance where statues surrounded it. This all played in her mind, Itachi had transported her to an exhilarating place, here she was happy there were no worries at all. Hinata rested her head on his shoulder, her hand traveled down his and made him stop playing. Silence. . . there was silence everywhere, why did she do this? She had stopped the music, all that was heard was the music of their breathing. Each breath she took was making him go mad with desire, at that moment he wanted her, needed her. His brother was gone and who knows. . . what if his little brother never comes back? Hinata couldn't stay a widow in this family, she would have to marry Itachi. He couldn't help himself with these thoughts running in his head, he knew Hinata loved Sasuke so much but it was so tempting to think about. He looked down at her, her long lashes rested against her blushing cheeks, and her pink mouth was slightly opened. He just had to he couldn't help himself, slowly his hand reached to hold her soft chin her eyes opened, surprised at the contact. He leaned in close to her and captured her lips with his. It started off slow, almost as if they weren't so sure about the contact, but the kiss soon developed. Heat surged through the now opened mouth kisses, his arms wrapped around her waist so she couldn't escape, while her hands touched the side of his face bringing him closer to her. Itachi began to kiss the slope of her neck leaving small wet trails, her moaning was beginning to pick up so he picked her up and took to her to his room as fast as he could. Immediately after reaching the room he slid his hands up her night gown and let it slip over her head, feeling a bit dominate Hinata pushed Itachi on the bed and jumped on him, she straddled his hips and began to kiss his chest. She began to unzip his pants slowly, but Itachi was feeling impatient so he removed them for her. It was only a week since Sasuke left and she was already making love to Itachi.

It had been months since she had been with him, but somehow she felt content around him. She had stayed with him all night, it was hard for him to control himself he wanted her again and again but every time he would try she would deny him that right. He frowned playfully at her but then smirked as he looked up at the ceiling. Just then he noticed that she had gotten up and was beginning to put her clothes back on

"what's wrong?"

"I h-have to go now" she wasn't even looking at him, she was too concentrated on picking her clothes up

"Hinata don't go"

"No No I. . . I have to" she looked up at him and quickly ran over to him and kissed him deeply then she ran out of the door.

When she reached her room she fell onto her bed and sighed deeply, what did she get herself into. . . it was so nice but yet it was wrong of her to be with him.

During the afternoon Hinata went to the garden to think about what had happen the night before. Each time she thought about it her lips would tingle, Hinata laid back down as the thoughts consumed her. Itachi came into the garden to talk to her, he found her laying on the grass surrounded by daisies. Her pale little fingers were on her lips, that were slightly parted, while her eyes were closed he found this amusing.

"Are you thinking about someone?"

Quickly she sat up blushing like a cherry

"I-Itachi. . . um I I didn't know y-you were here"

he smirked as he reached his hand for her to take

"Come let's go for a walk" she took his hand and the two went off in their walk.

They walked on a trail were trees lined up the side, the wind blew tiny leaves off the trees that would swirl all around them, during their walk Itachi didn't let go of her hand, he held it tight. Suddenly he stopped walking

"Something wrong?" she asked

"I need to talk to you about something" she nodded her head as she looked him in the eye, at that moment she seemed so beautiful.

"Well. . . " he was going to tell her that if anything were to happen to Sasuke then Hinata would have to marry him instead, but somehow it didn't seem right to tell her now. So instead he kissed her deeply and passionately. He hugged her soon after he was done kissing her, he began to whisper in her ear while she dug her head into the crock of his neck.

When they came back they reluctantly went their separate ways, Hinata to her room and Itachi to his. It was too risky to spend their nights together, he had already told Hinata that Fugaku knew Itachi had feelings for her, but Fugaku was unaware of the actual circumstances.

He couldn't sleep, it was impossible to sleep without her being near him, she was like a necessity for him to pretty much live. It was now impossible to go on with his daily life now that he had her back. When she was gone for those two months nothing seemed the same like before when he knew her and when he didn't. Before he knew Hinata, there was always something missing there was a great space in his heart that made him cold and distant towards others. But the moment he saw Hinata, he felt the space in his heart fill up just by looking at her. His body ached to be with her so quickly he got out of bed and ran out of his room.

His feet slammed against the cold marble floor as he ran towards her room, he quickly opened the door to her room causing her to wake up from her dreams of Sasuke.

"I-Itachi? What's wr-" he didn't let her speak for he had covered her lips with his. Slowly she broke the kiss

"What's wrong?" she whispered, he brought his hands on her shoulders rubbing them up and down.

"Nothing. . .nothing I just wanted to be with you" he said as he quickly got into the covers of her bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him

"Itachi w-we're not s-supposed to see each other at night. . . w-what if s-someone f-finds us?"

He smirked as he brought her closer to him

"That's what makes it all fun" he whispered against her neck. Hinata was turning red by the second she was also feeling guilty about all of this, she had a dream about Sasuke coming back to her. Nevertheless she let him stay with her that night, it was so hard for her to say no to him.

Hinata awoke the next morning to see a sleeping Itachi. He looked innocent in a way that it made Hinata blush madly. Very lightly she began to stroke his soft midnight hair, just touching it sent chills up her spine. She kept doing this even when he awoke, his eyes at first were harsh then softened when he looked up at the beauty; he closed his eye and let her continue. When he didn't feel her light feathery touches he opened his only eye and saw that she was gone, _"did I fall asleep?" _He kept asking himself as he scratched his head, surely he would have felt her move, suddenly the door was opened. He saw Hinata walking in with a tray of food

"oh you're a-awake" she placed the tray of food in front of him sending him an aroma of warm soup. He glanced down at the soup then at her

"Go on and eat you've been in bed all day"

"What? All day?" the way he looked at that moment made her giggle, his hair was all messy and he had these tiny wrinkles that were forming at the top of his forehead

"what's so funny?" he asked with a smirk on his handsome face

her hand covered her mouth as she let the giggles pass through her fingers

"y-you just m-make my d-day" her fit of giggles continued till Itachi hugged her tightly making her stop.

"Just by listening to your laughter. . . makes my whole life wonderful" he buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her rain like scent. A crimson shade appeared on her cheeks as her arms rested on his back

"I'm g-glad it d-does."

As she laid there on her bed that evening after supper she couldn't help but think of Sasuke, how was he? Where was he? Was he thinking about her? She wanted these thoughts out of her head because the more she thought about it the more guilt she felt. _"My heart is truly evil"_she thought, a part of her heart desired Sasuke to come back. . . but a small portion did not, even if it was just a small bit of her heart it was terrible of her to have such feelings.Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"come in"

it was one of the maids, she looked pale and her fingers kept playing with the ends of her sleeves

"Yes? What is it?" Hinata asked

"Um. . . p-please come downstairs, the lord and the l-lady of the house would like to have a word with you" she quickly bowed and ran off, Hinata was beginning to think that Fugaku and Mikoto had found out about Itachi and her so she did what anyone would do. . .

she panicked.

Very slowly she walked down the stairs gripping onto the cold rail, she was afraid that she would faint and fall to her death. _"But either way I'll die. . ." _

She neared the parlor room and saw someone unexpected. . . Sakura. The girl sat in front of Fugaku and Mikoto, she then looked up and saw Hinata. Her jade eyes held hatred but then quickly glazed over with sadness she gestured towards a seat

"Please sit down" Hinata looked towards Mikoto she had tears in her eyes, her heart beat quickened as she sat down next to Itachi who was looking out the window.

"There is no other way to say this" her eyes swelled up with tears as she began to bite her lip to stop the emotions from coming out, but it was no use... they spilled.

"Your son, your fiancé, and your brother. . . Sasuke is. . . he's-" she didn't finish for Mikoto had let out a heart wrenching wail

"No please don't say it please don't!" her hands covered her face as Fugaku hugged his devastated wife.

"Please don't say it! He's still alive if you never say those words to me or to my family!" Hinata looked over towards Itachi, his back was turned as he was looking out at the setting sun. Slowly she got up and walked over to him, her arms went around his waist as she dug her head into his back. He felt a warm wetness on his back and realized it was her tears. Her small inaudible gasps were beginning to be heard, Itachi gripped her hands as he looked out over at the scenery

"_Farewell Sasuke...i'll be sure to take care of Hinata"_


	17. Chapter 17

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.17

After hearing the news about Sasuke's death Hinata went to the garden to be alone. Normally the flowers would heal any pain she felt but  
this time they couldn't do anything about the pain in her heart. Her tears would mix into the pond as she laid off to the side, suddenly she heard a twig snap. She was expecting to see Itachi there but instead was met with someone else; Sakura. Sakura looked at Hinata and furrowed her eyebrows, Hinata, on the other hand, stood up as more tears fell.

"He said he loved you", Hinata's mouth opened and closed several times, she was trying to get some words out of her mouth but was too shaken to form any sentences together.

"Your lucky..." by then her eyebrows soften as tears clouded her vision, Hinata walked closer to the girl

"h-how d-did it h-h-happen?" Sakura closed her eyes

"he was taken prisoner by the enemy...and recently we got news that the prisoners had been killed...along with Sasuke." She fell to her knees when hearing what had happened to her love, her cold fingers began to tear out the grass from the earth, she was devastated somehow she felt as if it was her fault he was dead. Earlier she had felt a part of her heart not wanting to be with Sasuke, it was all her fault...she killed Sasuke. Sakura sat in front of her and let the girl weep for her lost love

"your lucky because you have his heart while I have nothing...I'm never going to have anything from him." Hinata knew that this girl almost ruined her relationship with Sasuke, but at that moment she felt sorry for the girl; so she hugged her. Sakura was surprised, she wouldn't expect Hinata to ever hug her after what had happened, but both had one thing in common at that moment...they both lost someone they deeply loved.

"You wanted to talk to me?", Itachi had been summoned by his Father earlier that evening to discuss some matters.

"Yes please have a seat" Itachi obeyed his father and sat down on the leather chair, Fugaku had gotten up and began to look through some books as he spoke with his son

"as you know this family has some rules when it comes to widows." Itachi knew that his father was going to speak to him about this situation the moment he was called upon.

"Sasuke wouldn't have wanted Hinata to marry again but...this is the rules of the clan, and since you have some feelings towards the girl then I figured it would be a shot at happiness for you"

Itachi wanted to smile but under these circumstances he didn't want his father to see so instead he sat there with a stern look.

"You'll speak to her after the funeral tomorrow" with that Fugaku walked out of the room leaving Itachi pleased with the decision his father had made.

The funeral was held outside in the cloudy weather, many ignored the cold wind brushing against them, most were too numb to feel anything anyways. Hinata sat next to a weeping Mikoto; her tears kept running since the previous day. No one had a wink of sleep, they all had too much on their minds and also because of Mikoto's incessant weeping. Hinata's eyes wondered up to the cloudy sky, and as she looked up her memories of Sasuke came rushing back to her. So many memories flooded her mind, some were happy memories while others were sad memories, but even if it was a sad memory she was still thankful that it happened. A rain drop fell onto her pale cheek and at that exact moment Hinata realized that she was never going to see Sasuke again. Hinata covered her face as she let out the emotions till Mikoto lightly tapped her,

"Look Hinata the angels are here...they're crying for my son", that was when Hinata realized that it had begun to rain hard.

Hinata did not speak to anyone after the funeral she simply went to her room and laid on her bed, she was clad in her dress that the angels had stained with their tears; she had no intention of changing. Her pearl eyes, which at that moment were rimmed with red, only looked at one space in the ceiling... they were unmoving. It was scary to look upon her in this state, one would think she was dead. The door was opened and in came Itachi

"Hinata?..." he noticed the girl's state, he knew he should have left her to grieve alone but he ignored these thoughts and laid on the bed next to her; looking at the same part of the ceiling. They did not speak, the rain was the only one who talked to them as they laid on the cold bed, then in a small whisper she spoke

"I miss him", Itachi turned his head towards the girl who still kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"I'm going to wake up in the morning still inhaling his scent that still lingers on my pillow and realize that he's gone. . . never again will that scent of his come back. . . I'm going to grow insane as the days go by." Her eyes finally closed as she began to weep, slowly Itachi moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Life is cruel to all of us at some point in our lives it's just something we must go through. . . you may be hurting now but one day you'll realize that Sasuke wouldn't want you to be hurting all your life. . . at least what you could do for him is live your life in harmony. . . I know that would make my brother happy." Itachi kissed her forehead

"life has been so cruel to you. . . you poor angel."

Slowly Itachi let out a sigh and pulled out a ring; Hinata's new engagement ring. He held it up in front of her face, already she knew what that ring meant. She pushed it away and got up from the bed and turned towards him, in one quick motion she had slapped him hard and left a stunned and secretly hurt Itachi. As she walked down the hall many of the maids noticed that her eyes were dried out from all the crying. . . her eyes no longer held tears but anger.

**_- I'd like to apologize to you guys because I took a long time with this chapter (and it's not even a long chapter!). . .ahh. . . I like it but I wish I would have came up with more ideas for this chapter. . . oh well. . . please review_**


	18. Chapter 18

Exit Music for a Film

Chap. 18

"she slapped you?"

". . .. . . yes she did"

The previous night before Itachi had presented Hinata a ring, this ring was in fact her new engagement ring, unfortunately she did not accept it. Fugaku had found it strange that he had not heard any news of the new couple so he had called upon Itachi, and that's when he found out that Hinata was in no mood to get married again.

"Hinata has no choice she MUST and WILL get married to you! Once a women is married into our family they must remain in it and there is no exception with Hinata" Itachi smirked as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand

"Hmm. . . do not worry Father I'll speak with her once more and I'll convince her to marry me." Itachi stood up and walked out of the room to look for Hinata. She was in her room, only this time she was pacing from one side of the room to the other, she felt nervous because by now Fugaku might have heard what happened between her and Itachi. Then the door was opened and there stood Itachi, he proceeded to lock the door behind him.

"We need to talk", Hinata swung her head in the direction of the window, avoiding eye contact with him. He walked closer to her and began to speak

"Right now may not seem like the best time to get married. . . but this family has rules that we must obey. . ." he walked up to her back and caressed her exposed shoulders "I don't want to see you suffer" his soft whisper blew gently against her skin that sent shivers down her spine. But still his charm would not work on her this time, "but didn't you already know that I'm already suffering." She walked passed, slightly brushing past his arm as she walked out of the room leaving him once again.

Itachi felt frustrated, he knew it was wrong of him to ask her to marry him right after the death of his little brother, but the sooner she married him the better it would be for her. He heard many stories before about women who married into the Uchiha family who became widows and refused to marry again; those women were kicked out of their families to beg on the streets. He wouldn't know what to do if Hinata succumbed to these conditions, that's why he was desperate to get her to marry him. As he walked back to his room he ran into his mother

"Itachi!...did...did you talk to her?" Mikoto's eyes were still red and her face was wet after the many tears she shed,

"Yeah I did...it's too early for it."

"I see." Itachi rested his forehead onto the palm of his hand and sighed

"...it would be hard for anyone in this situation...everyone needs time and unfortunatly this family gives no time to anyone...but with understanding maybe she'll listen" Itachi looked up at his mother and nodded his head.

"I'll talk to her Itachi."

Hinata was in the music room, lazily running her fingers across the keys of the piano. She kept thinking about the proposal, she knew the consequences if she didn't marry Itachi. . . and she was scared of them. She was beginning to consider marrying him...she did love him and she knew that he loved her more then anything but she felt as if she was betraying Sasuke. . . even if he was gone her feelings for him grew everyday as well as her desire to see him. . . but she knew that that would never happen.

"Hinata?", Hinata looked up and saw Mikoto standing at the doorway

"may I have a word with you?" she only nodded and continued to look straight ahead. Mikoto sat down next to her and began to speak

"how are you doing my dear?" Hinata shrugged, she didn't know how she felt...there were a mix of emotions running through her and she couldn't exactly pin point which one she felt the most.

". . . I don't know. . . sad. . . angry. . . maybe even lost"

"You know. . . I felt lost when I lost my first love" Hinata turned to look at her, confusion was evident in her eyes

"w-what?"

"Before I married Sasuke's and Itachi's father I was in love with another man. . .he was so full of life. . .just with a flash of his smile and everyone would feel a burst of happiness in their hearts. . charming young man. . . my family liked him very much in fact my father wanted me to marry him so bad but that never came to be." Hinata looked down at the piano keys, it was then she noticed drops of tears falling onto the keys, she looked up and saw that Mikoto was crying.

"He began to cough one day but he ignored it, unfortunatly he kept coughing more and more each day. . . pretty soon he was so ill that he couldn't walk anymore. . . finally on his last day he told me that he wanted me to go on . . . that his last wish was for me to live my life happy. . . and I am" Mikoto smiled as tears ran down her red face, she didn't look sad at all. . . there was happiness written all over her face

"I believe his wish came true...and I'm so happy to fullfill it. . . that's why I think that Sasuke had a wish for you to be happy." Hinata sighed as she covered her face

"he wouldn't want to see you suffer. . ."

"I know...I understand what it is your trying to convince me of. . . and I wouldn't want to see both of your sons suffer because of me and my decisions. . . so I've decided that. . . I will marry Itachi."

They both stayed quiet and after a while Mikoto shook her head and smiled

". . . you should go speak with him right now." Hinata nodded her head as she got up and walked over to the door

"Thank you" she whispered.

Itachi was in the garden desperately hoping for an answer. He felt as if he should be the one to convince her but knew that she wouldn't listen to him. . . she was to angry. . . or was she. Hinata had just came into the garden looking quite awkward as she stared at him. He got up from the bench as she approached him, she sighed as she slowly cupped his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips. That was all he needed to know, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop of hers, they both sighed. . . both feeling a bit relived.

"I'll give you all the time you need to grieve for him..." he whispered through her hair, she didn't reply only moved her body closer to his. She already made up her mind. . . and now she decided that she was going to be happy. . . just for Sasuke. . . her lost love.

**_- I hope you enjoyed the story Thank you for reading it. . . i'm just kidding it's not over yet (it kinda seems like it), there are still so many things that are going to happen. . . _**

_**Please Review**_


	19. Chapter 19

Exit Music for a Film

Chap. 19

The Wedding wasn't anything special, there was no ceremony, no big party, and no big white dress, just a simple white summer dress. It was raining outside which gave off a gloomy feel, there were only 3 people who were present at the wedding. . . Mikoto, Fugaku, and the priest. There was nothing romantic about this wedding, the priest said the traditional words and after that they had to sign a paper to legalize their marriage. . . nothing special. After all that the family proceeded to have dinner. . . as if nothing just happened. . .it was as if everyone was trying to ignore the fact that Itachi and Hinata were Husband and Wife. . . it just seemed so awkward to everyone there. Hinata and Itachi both walked up to Hinata's room but before she opened the door she hugged him

"D-do you think w-we could just s-sleep in different rooms for the t-time being?" he inhaled the scent that lingered all over her head and whispered lovingly against it

"whatever you say..." He gave her a kiss on the forehead

"Good-night" and walked away to his room. Hinata entered her room and laid on her bed without changing. . . and slowly drifted off to sleep but before she fell asleep one simple thought lingered. . . _"Sasuke. . . I'll see you again someday"_.

_2 Years Later_

The months and seasons came and went. . . it was hard to believe that it was already 2 years since Hinata's marriage to Itachi. During those 2 years Itachi had given Hinata time . . . time to regrow her love, that was thought to have died along with Sasuke. But for those 2 years Hinata had began to grow lonely. . . she didn't think Itachi would give her this much time. She realized that her love for Itachi never really went away. . it always lingered in her heart waiting for her to opened it up again. She decided it was time to be a real couple, so she went to speak to him.

Itachi was in his room reading a book, only he's been reading the same page of that book for the last 2 years. He was beginning to grow frustrated with it. . . he didn't think Hinata would need this much time. It was far to long and his desire for her was growing each day. As he looked up towards his doorway he noticed Hinata standing there.

"What's the matter Hinata?" he asked, shyly she walked towards him as she lowered her head and began to speak gently.

"I-it's been two years. . . I. . . d-didn't think it w-would be this long. . ." by now tears were already running down her face

"I'm. . so l-lonely." Itachi's eyes widened. . . all this time she was lonely? He got up and took her in his arms as he passionately kissed her with all his might. They hadn't kissed in so long, they both were starving for a kiss. They both broke off at the same time and hugged each other tightly, both refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry Hinata. . .I never meant for you to feel like that. . . to be quite honest with you. . . I've been dying each day, slowly and painfully, just to hold you in my arms" she smiled weakly and kissed his neck, she left her lips there for a while, his scent was so intoxicating. . . the way a real man should smell.

"I'm sorry too. . . I left you waiting for too long. . . we should have spoken about this sooner." Itachi smirked and leaned back to look at her, to him he felt as if this was the first time he ever saw her in 2 years. . . but this time she looked beautiful then ever before. . . a real women now. Slowly he leaned down and captured her lips gently in a soft blissful kiss. The kiss escalated, each time they would catch their breath Hinata would speak while she gasped for air

"I. . . Think w-we should. . . get re-" she didn't finish for Itachi had interrupted her words

"Re-married? Of course!!" Hinata giggled while he left marks all over her sweet porcelain neck.

Fugaku and Mikoto were in the dinning room having some lunch when all of a sudden the doors were slammed open revealing a very, unusually happy, Itachi.

"Itachi?! What is it son?" asked a very worried Fugaku

"Hinata and I decided we should get re-married." Mikoto got up from her seat and hugged her son, a cheerful smile was present on her face, while Fugaku kept a straight face. "That's wonderful Itachi! When will it be?" "We both decided in about one week." Instantly Mikoto's smile suddenly fell, her eyes lost it's happy glimmer. "Oh...I see..." she sadly said as she walked back to her seat, Fugaku sighed and rubbed his eyes "Itachi. . . maybe you should wait another week or so." Itachi's eyebrows furrowed as he became angry, what was the matter with them? Hinata and him had finally decided to be a real couple. . .was it the fact that they preferred to see Hinata with Sasuke. . . what was it?!

"Why should Hinata and I wait?" Mikoto's eyes watered as she covered her mouth and let out a cry. Fugaku on the other hand sighed once more and closed his eyes

"Itachi. . . it'll be two years come this week. . . this isn't the time for a wedding." Itachi finally remembered that it would be 2 years since Sasuke's death. He nodded his head and exited the room without saying a single word, as he walked up the steps to Hinata's room he wondered if she had forgotten like he did. He remembered last year everyone went through the day as if nothing had ever happened, he had felt as if he had been the only son. But then again he didn't speak so much with Hinata at the time, so he didn't know how she felt.

Finally he entered her room and was suddenly pushed to the wall, Hinata had hugged him fiercely. Gently his fingers touched her long tresses causing her to burry her head deep in the crook of his neck.

"D-did you tell them?" He sighed and nodded his head "yes. . .but. . . they suggested we should wait." Hinata slowly brought her head up and stared into his deep red eye. "Why?" Itachi let go of the girl and walked over to the window, slowly but nervously touching the purple curtain

"Have you forgotten about something or should I say. . . someone Hinata?" Hinata had no clue as to who Itachi was referring to till Sasuke's face appeared in her mind in one quick flash. She gasped and ran over to her calender, she quickly ran her finger over the numbers till it landed on THE day. . . it would be the anniversary of his death in just 3 days.

"Oh no. . . no no no!! How could I p-possibly forget!" she covered her face as she sat down on her bed.

"I forgot" she kept muttering to herself, her watered pearl eyes looked up towards Itachi and began to mutter once more

"Oh I-Itachi I. . . I f-forgot!" He sat down next to the weeping girl and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm s-sorry s-so sorry. . . but w-we have to w-wait," Itachi softly kissed her forehead and whispered against it "I would wait another 2 years for you."

Within the week Hinata had easily become depressed. She felt horrible for forgetting about her Sasuke. The year before she had gone and paid her respects to him early in the morning and locked herself in her room throughout the day. She also felt bad for Itachi, he'd been waiting for her for 2 years and now he'd have to wait an extra week for them to truly be a couple. Her mind was suddenly consumed by the ideas of getting re-married. . . and having her REAL wedding. Itachi had waited for 2 years, it wouldn't hurt to just plan the wedding. Sasuke would have wanted her to live happily. . . so what harm would there be in planning a wedding?


	20. Chapter 20

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.20

Itachi was in his room reading the same book as before, slowly becoming more and more irritated with it. Throughout the whole week he did not converse with Hinata what so ever, they would pass by each other and not a single word would slip out of their mouths. Hinata was too sensitive. . . maybe he should have never brought up the anniversary of Sasuke's death, but then again it was bound to come up. He fell onto the bed and sighed, he desperately wanted her. . . two years was more then enough. But he had already made his promise to her, there was no turning back.. . he had to do this for her.

"Itachi?" he looked towards the door and realized that Hinata was standing there, this was the second time this week. "Yeah? What's wrong?" she slowly walked over to him and sat down on the bed, she blushed the moment she felt the bed under her. "I. . . I've been thinking. . . a-and. . . I've realized that. . ." she paused for a moment to look at him, her mouth a gape as she stared.

"I've b-been selfish!" Itachi's eye widened, did he hear her right, _"I've been selfish!?" _"I know Sasuke would have wanted me to be happy. . . and I am. . . with you. . . . I should have thought about your feelings," Itachi bit his lip as he sat up ". . . w-we should at least p-plan the wedding right n-now" she stuttered. Itachi looked at her and slowly brought his hands to the side of her face, and gently placed a sweet kiss on her lovely lips. He proceeded to rest his forehead on hers and whispered his reply "ok. . . ok Hinata."

Many colors of fabric flew all around the house as servants ran from each room trying to set everything up for the wedding, it was going to be in 2 days, 2 days after the anniversary of Sasuke's death. Everyone had gone to pay their respects to him early in the morning, Mikoto had cried as well as Hinata, while the two men, Fugaku and Itachi comforted them. Soon the Family went inside the house leaving Hinata there at the grave. Sasuke's grave was far from the house in this huge field, his grave was surrounded by the many flowers that Hinata had planted. She kneeled down in front of the marble stone and smiled as she traced the letters with her fingers.

". . . . Sasuke. . . please forgive me. . . about doing all of this," she looked back at the house and saw the many servants that were getting the place ready for the wedding that was to be held in two days.

"I know it doesn't seem appropriate right now. . . but. . . he's been too patient and I think he's waited long enough. . . I'm sure that you understand. . . because that's how you are and you'd want me to be happy. . ." her hand raised up to wipe a few salty tears away.

". . . . I miss you so much it hurts. . ." she slowly bent down towards the stone and kissed the part where his name was engraved.

"I love you."

Hinata ran back to the house, seeking comfort she ran to the place where she knew she could find it. The music room. Quickly she rushed into the room and saw Itachi sitting at the piano. It was as if he knew she was going to be needing this. Hinata ran towards him and hugged him almost causing him to fall off the seat.

"Hinata?"

"Please! Please Itachi play a song for me!" her voice was raspy and desperate, he kissed the top of her head gently

". . . . alright."

Slowly she let go of him and watched as he sat down infront of the piano, he stretched his arms till they were fully relaxed and laid his hands on the white keys and with the push of his finger tips began to play. Sweet melodies emerged from the instrument comforting the sad girl, relaxing her very soul. Her eyes were no longer burning with tears and the painful sensation in her heart had finally come to an end. Hinata found it amazing that such melodies could heal. Slowly her eyes looked up and was met with Itachi's. His crimson eye was so captivating it was hard to look away. Hinata smiled and walked towards him, sitting down next to him she placed a sweet kiss on his mouth and said

"Thank you."

The evening came fast, clouds appeared in the dark sky and the angels began to cry once more. They're tears blinded the windows with frost and made the house grow cold. Hinata shivered as she leaned in closer to Itachi, they had laid on the couch in the music room and were slowly drifting off to sleep, well Itachi was, Hinata on the other hand could not. It was just one of those nights were her body would rather run in a field then sleep. _"I should go out for a walk. . . the rain looks lovely right now anyways"_ she thought. Hinata caressed the side of Itachi's face and kissed him on the lips before she got up and left the room. Itachi was not entirely asleep. . . he knew that she was leaving the moment she kissed him.

Hinata loved the rain, the way it cleared your mind and soul. . . it was soothing. She walked outside and let the rain drench her from head to toe. She watched as the rain hit the pale skin on her palms. A fit of giggles flowed out of her mouth as she began to dance. The night was so beautiful that it gave her so much energy. No one was watching her so she was free to do anything she wanted. As she twirled in the rain she noticed a figure on the dirt road, this startled her and caused her to stop. But curiosity got the best of her and her feet were planted onto the ground and were not moved. As she looked out at the figure she realized that it to was looking back at her, but soon it neared making Hinata realize that the figure was a man. For some reason her heart sped up and her whole body began to shake. . . . the bitter coldness was not at fault. As the light of the moon hit the man's face, for Hinata, it was as if time had stopped. . . . all she could do was whisper out his name.

". . . . . . . _Sasuke_."


	21. Chapter 21

Exit Music for a Film

Chap.21

Time was at a halt as the two long lost lovers reunited once more. The rain continued to fall atop of their heads and still nothing was said. Hinata was in shock, her body was shaking and her mouth was opened. Was she dreaming?. . . . no no this couldn't be a dream. . . . it's far too real. Her pearl eyes took in the man in front of her. The way he looked had changed, his hair was now long, up to his neck, and it was clear that he had not shaved for several days now. The tears rushed out of her eyes as she called out to him again.

"Sasuke?"

She walked closer to him as he walked closer to her. He was now standing in front of her and watched her with longing eyes. Hinata brought her hand up to touch his face to make sure that this wasn't a dream. . . to make sure that he wasn't an illusion. But her shyness kicked in and she left her hand up in the air, slowly she began to bring it down but suddenly Sasuke grabbed her wrist and brought it up to his face. He inhaled the sweet scent of her palm and began to nuzzle it with his cheek. His eyes looked up and stared right into hers, and that old feeling came back whenever he looked at her _that_ way. Her stomach began to twist and turn as she began to grow nervous, her tears mixed in with the rain and from her red flushed lips emerged a soft gasp when he brought up his hand to cup the side of her face. His thumb slowly moved to trace her soft lips, and soon he neared her. Mist emitted from their slightly open mouths and mixed together as they neared one another. Slowly he brought her face closer to his and finally after 2 years kissed her sweetly and passionately. Hinata's stomach continued to twist and turn as his hands moved down to her waist. The butterflies that died the moment she found out that Sasuke was "dead" suddenly came back to life as his soft tongue slowly entered her mouth and his grip on her waist tightened. He pulled away from the kiss to look at her, and smiled as he neared her once more and whispered.

"Hinata. . ."

The two long lost lovers embraced each other tightly as if they never wanted to let go. Hinata cupped his face and kissed every part of it enthusiastically with a smile on her lips. She kissed his lips, both sides of his cheeks, nose, and eyes, he did the same to her.

"I missed you" he kept whispering to her and he kept capturing her lips, leaving her breathless. Both held each other so tightly they were afraid if they let go the universe would tear them apart once more. Sasuke was determined to never let that happen again. Hinata's knees buckled beneath her falling down to the ground along with Sasuke, she had fainted.

She woke up the next morning in Sasuke's arms, but she was surprised to see him awake.

"S-so it wasn't a dream after all" he shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Far from a dream" he whispered against her lips. Hinata looked up, the sky was cloudy and the atmosphere was damp.

"Oh no! I-it's morning I- no- w-we have to get back! Your parents will be so relieved to see you again!" she was about to turn around when Sasuke stopped her. She looked back to see his head dropped while his now long bangs covered his eyes "what's wrong? Don't you want to see your family?" the young man shook his head from side to side, indicating a 'no.'

"Sasuke? W-why?" her breathing became rapid, she had no idea why he wouldn't want to see his family after 2 years. His mother would be the most happiest to see him, her broken heart would be repaired after she saw her son standing before her.

"I'm not meant for that type of life Hinata, it's not me anymore," his words had somehow left a scratch on her heart, what did he mean by that? He got up and neared her, grabbing her shoulders tightly "it's not me anymore! I've seen the world Hinata and it's. . . it's exhilarating! To feel that type of freedom! It's wonderful" with each word he held her tighter, she bit her lip to stop her from shrieking in pain. "Hinata I don't want to go back to that life! I don't want to be told what to do! I don't want to be pressured to do something I don't want to do! I don't want to die for something that isn't worth dying for!" he took a deep breath and lowered his head on her collarbone "please. . . don't make me go back. . ." he loosened his grip on her and let his arms fall to his sides while still keeping his head on her collarbone "just, come with me." All of a sudden everything seemed hazy and distant, the morning birds that were once chirping were now silent as if they had heard what he just said, and all that could be heard now was the beat of her heart. "W-what?" "Come with me" he replied. Things had suddenly changed, what was she supposed to do, go off with him? No this was a tough situation. "I, I c-can't Sasuke" he looked up, he wasn't so sure if he heard her correctly _'no?'_ "Why not!?" "I just can't! The situation that I'm in, I ju-" "what situation?!" Hinata backed away from him slowly as thoughts of Itachi came into mind, and then the most important fact came into her head. . . she was married to him. Sasuke and herself could no longer be, but how would Sasuke react to this? No no she couldn't tell him. "Hinata tell me! Why not?!" She didn't answer him for someone had come. "Hinata" it was Itachi off in the distance, Sasuke quickly hid behind a tree and watched as his Hinata walked away from him. He watched as his love walked towards Itachi, and he watched with gritting teeth and a breaking heart as Itachi hugged her hard and kissed her passionately. That was the situation she was in.

"I was so worried about you are you ok?" Itachi asked while his arm drapped over Hinata's shoulders. "Y-yeah I'm fine, I just. . . um. . . lost track of time" Itachi didn't seem to convinced, first of all it was not like her to come running out during a storm in the middle of the night and sleep outdoors. "Hinata you left in the middle of the night and I find you in the morning just standing alone on the field, are you ok? Tell me what's wrong?" "Nothing! I'm I'm not I-" she stopped walking, just walking away from Sasuke was ripping her heart little by little. She knew he had seen the kiss Itachi gave her and she knew that Sasuke was angry at her._"I don't want him to leave again"_ was repeated over and over again in her head. "Hinata? Your acting very strange what's wrong?" Her morning was just filled with questions wasn't it?, softly her fingers ran across her mouth as she took deep breaths, how was she going to explain to her husband that Sasuke was back, how was she going to explain to him that she still held feelings for him. . . just how? "Please speak to me my love" Hinata looked back up at him then turned back around to see the tree, nothing. . . there was no one there. _"He-he left again. . . he left me"_ her gaze returned back to Itachi, she gave him a sad smile and grabbed his hand "I just w-wanted to feel the rain last night. . . that's all" He knew this wasn't the truth but he let it go, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and once again drapped his arm around her and continued to walk home.

No this was not happening to him! He came here just to take her away. . .he wanted to kill Itachi. Kill the bastard for taking away the love of his life. How the hell did this happen anyways?! She was supposed to be his and not anyone else's! Just then a certain Uchiha rule came into his mind. The women in the family could not stay a widow, they needed to get married. His heart ached even more. . . did that mean she was already married to him, to the lowest form of life! _"I need to find out for myself. . . If she is. . . it doesn't matter I'll still take her away." _

"Hinata did you catch a cold?" Mikoto asked as Hinata laid in bed with a red stuffy nose. "Y-yes I believe so" Mikoto ran up to Hinata and placed a hand on her forehead "oh your burning up, get some rest I'll bring you some cold towels." Mikoto ran out the door as Itachi walked in. "Your ill" he said as he sat down on her bed. "Y-yes, I just need some rest I'll be alright" she was about to pat his hand but sneezed all of a sudden causing Itachi to shut his eyes and turn away. "It's a terrible time to get sick with the wedding plans and all" he said, "I k-know, I'm terribly sorry" "no don't be just get some rest." Itachi smiled and gave her non existent kiss atop her head. After he left Hinata was all alone, unable to sleep. Her body begged her to sleep but her eyes remained open and aware to the world around her. Right now it was impossible to sleep, too much was going on in her life. After a while she closed her eyes for a brief moment, she wasn't tired just needed to think. Just then she heard footsteps approaching her. Slowly that person was sinking in next to her. Her eyes opened and there next to her was Itachi staring right at her, it was funny but for a moment she actually believed that it was Sasuke who had come into her room.

"Itachi what's the matter?" she said with a small smile, he cuddled up closer to her like a child and closed his eye. "It occurred to me while I was down stairs that something was missing, you" Hinata smiled and moved closer to him "all these wedding plans. . . it doesn't matter. . . the most important thing is being with you." His hand reached up and began to caress her face lovingly, "Itachi. . . you'll get sick to" she said while her eyes began to get heavy. He laughed softly at the comment and kissed her, "I don't care" he muttered right after. The two fell asleep comfortably in each others arms, they didn't even realize that someone outside was watching.

At that moment Sasuke's heart was officially gone. It was broken into so many pieces that now they seem non-existent. He didn't know what to do at that moment, sure he wanted to stay and convince her to leave with him, but somehow he felt that she would say no once more and to hear her say that again would just kill him. If he left now he would still be chained to her, no one could ever make him happy. . . no one.

Hinata awoke late at night not able to sleep any longer. Her feet led her to a window that looked out at the tree from before. _"He really left. . . he hates me now I know it" _silent tears fell down her face. Hinata looked down below and realized that Sasuke was standing there looking up at her. _"He-he. . . he's here!" _Hinata quickly ran out to meet him forgetting the fact that she was sick. It was cold outside but she didn't care the only thing that mattered was the fact that Sasuke was here. "I heard him talk about wedding plans. . . you two getting married?" Hinata looked away and took a deep breath before answering "n-no. . . we're already married, we're just getting re-married." Sasuke sighed could his life get any worse? "I see." He stomped his foot on the ground feeling frustrated "Damn it Hinata! This wasn't suppose to be like this!" She was already crying and wiping the tears away "I know! B-but you were gone for so long! We thought you were dead!" Sasuke furrowed his brows, her words were making him furious "So once I'm gone you just went and married the bastard!" "N-no! I had no other choice!" Hinata sunk down on her knees gripping the grass below. "You d-don't understand S-Sasuke. . . I'm still very much in love with you-" but you love Itachi more" She pounded the earth with her fist and tears, frustrated with him "No! No. . . I don't know!!" Sasuke bent down on his knees to face her, she kept muttering "I love you" over and over again. Although he didn't know who she was saying that to. . . Itachi or himself, life was just so confusing right now. "I'm sorry I caused you all this pain Hinata, but if I didn't go through with my plan then right now I might have really been dead." Her crystal eyes looked up at him, what did he mean by that? "W-what?" Sasuke looked straight into her eyes and let the words slip out of his mouth. "I faked my death to get away from the enemy. . .and from my family." The tears surged even more from her eyes those cruel words were so painful to hear. He wanted to get away from his family. . . from her? "As I was coming back home I felt so free and it made me realize that I'm a prisoner here! But just so you know I wanted to come back for you!." It was just like earlier this morning, his eyes became so frantic and desperate that it was nearly scaring her. "Hinata I want to be with you forever! But not here, not this place please!" he was still going on about leaving even though he knew she was married. He was still so determined to get her back. "S-Sasuke. . . I'm. . . I'm married" "I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" He grabbed her and kissed her hard, forcing all the frustration, and passion into that kiss. She kissed him back with as much force, trailing kisses from his lips to his neck."Please Hinata just come away with me. . ._" _ his husky voice whispered into her ear begging her to leave with him, She had never been so confused. Who was she really in love with. . . . Itachi or Sasuke?

**_-You guys really didn't think i'd kill him off now did you? Well it's been soo long! I'm serious I spent months trying to write this and then last night I got inspired! Thank Goodness! so there you go Chapter 21. . . now I need to come up with more ideas! Wish me luck!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Exit Music For a Film

Chap.22

Hinata leaned against her bedroom door after coming back inside. She was shivering and exhausted, mentally and physically. Her knees gave out on her making her sink down to the cold marble floor not even realizing that someone else was in her bedroom.

"Where were you?"

the voice did not frighten her, it only made her feel worse.

"I w-was downstairs. . ."

her shivering caused her to trail off, Itachi got up from the bed and went to her. He noticed that her arms kept shaking and her lips were trembling

"Hinata were you outside again?"

he asked as he sat on his knees. She bit her trembling lips and shook her head,

"n-no. . .."

Itachi sighed, she was lying to him, she had never lied to him before, what exactly was she hiding?

"Then why are you shivering so much?"

her head shook frantically from side to side

"n-no! I'm not!" tears were streaming down her face causing Itachi to worry.

"Hinata? What's going on?"

he gently grabbed the sides of her face forcing her to look at him.

"Please tell me?!"

"NO! I can't! I can't! Please don't m-make m-me!"

Her reaction startled him _"did something happen to her?" _

"Why not?!"

"Because I love you too much to hurt you!" Everything became quiet after that, Itachi stood still while he watched Hinata tear herself apart. Her eyes were so red it hurt to blink, in fact everything about her looked like it was in pain.

"Your already hurting me. . . by you not telling me"

he said as his hand reached up to wipe the salty tears away. Hinata gently touched his hand, she closed her eyes and neared the young man hugging him tightly.

"I. . . j-just miss S-Sasuke. . . I go visit him because I keep thinking he's c-come back"

she lied, but Itachi was convinced. He knew one day she would have a break down like this. It was painful to hear that his wife missed her former lover, to be honest he felt heartbroken.

"A-are you mad?"

she asked looking up at him, he was in a way angry. . . but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"No I'm not mad, it's understandable."

Hinata felt terrible she had lied to him, but what else could she do? Telling the truth was out of the question, imagine how he'd react. . . to find out his brother was alive wanting to take her away. The two went off to bed, he held her tightly, afraid that she would leave again. Neither of them slept, although they both thought the other was asleep.

In the morning Hinata awoke to soft melodies of a piano being played. She fell back against the bed and listened. Unlike most of his other songs, this one was heartbreaking to hear. The melody painfully stabbed her in the heart, and she wanted to cry and flood the world. But the tears never came for Itachi had walked back into the room. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to her,

"I heard"

she said with sadness dripping from her voice. He turned to face his back towards her and didn't say anything.

"I-Itachi? I-

" he's alive isn't he?"

Hinata's heart stopped. . . no this wasn't happening!

"Hinata?"

"Huh?! What?"

"I said he's still alive in your heart isn't he?"

She sighed softly in relief she had missed those few important words. Just the thought of Itachi finding out about Sasuke would kill her. Hinata began to run her fingers up and down his spine causing him relaxation and tension all at the same time.

"Yeah. . ."

He dug his head deep into the pillow hoping he would disappear from the world. He didn't know why but something was telling him that Hinata's love for him was drifting away. That sparkle that was always present the moment she saw him was fading. She was falling out of love. Hinata noticed the way Itachi looked at his surroundings, it was as if nothing was there. There was nothing in the world anymore, nothing for him. And then like a small child she hesitantly kissed his cheek. His head turned towards her and saw the way she blushed a deep crimson and the way she twiddled her fingers with nervousness._'She's too innocent'_ he thought to himself as he continued to look at her. She looked at him and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. Itachi almost smiled at her sweet gesture but kept it hidden, that constant reminder kept telling him she may not love him any more laid in his head. He turned around, so as not to look at her, and kept his eyes on the wall in front of him.

"I am in no mood for the wedding preparations today, perhaps you should go and help"

he said in a dull lifeless voice. _'I've hurt him. . . he hates me'_ she slowly nodded her head and carefully placed one last kiss on his head, but before she left she whispered into his hair an

"_I love you." _

Hinata sat under the tree where she met Sasuke again that beautiful night. She was also in no mood to prepare for tomorrow's festivities. Earlier she had run away from Mikoto and all the maids just to come here. It had rained again, the sky was a sad shade of grey and the leafs on the tree dropped small droplets of water onto her porcelain face. She is supposed to get re-married tomorrow, but would the weather be like this in the morning? Would she wake up to dark skies, crying trees, or worst. . . . would she wake up with an unsure feeling? She did this morning and she figured she would still feel the same tomorrow.

"Something troubling you Hinata?"

The voice startled her quickly she jumped up ready to run but she looked up to find Sasuke sitting on top of a branch.

"S-Sasuke! What're you doing here?"

His fingers plucked a leaf off a near by branch before answering her

"I came to see you and see the preparations for tomorrow."

Hinata watched as he studied the small green leaf in his hand, the way he held it carefully with his delicate fingers and the way his eyes looked at it with such intensity that it would probably melt the poor leaf.

"You know I was thinking about something right now before you came"

"O-oh yeah? What were you t-thinking?"

He smirked as he let the leaf drop

"if I had never kissed Sakura, then you wouldn't have been with Itachi. . . everything would have been ok. . . we would have been married, probably would have had a kid by now"

his eyes wondered around the grey and green environment while the words slipped out gracefully. Sasuke ran his fingers threw his jet black hair as he sighed, he wasn't happy at all with everything that had occurred in his life. When he was a little boy he thought he was going to marry Hinata with no problems at all. . . and now that was just a distant dream.

"God I ruined everything"

Hinata leaned against the tree, hearing him mutter those words. As a small girl she used to think she would marry Sasuke. . . and now here she was married to his brother staring off into the distance of a lost dream.

"You didn't ruin anything at all Sasuke. . . all this happened for a reason, this was supposed to happen." It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he knew she was right. For some reason they were separated from each other. But Sasuke didn't want to be separated from her for the rest of his life. Suddenly he jumped down from the tree right in front of her, he placed his hands on the tree beside her head and slowly he leaned in and kissed her. Once again guilt was consuming her whole entire body, she couldn't handle it. Her hands pushed the love sick man away

"Oh God I can't do this"

the words pierced his heart, did she not love him anymore?

"I'm s-so confused."

Her voice was broken, her eyes burned with waterfalls of tears, and her heart was slowly breaking right in the middle. Sasuke had heard those words before, the first time he heard it he thought he would never hear it again, but unfortunately the bitter words came back to haunt him. Sasuke shook his head and neared the girl grabbing her face forcing her to look at him.

"Please don't say that to me, please don't,"

slowly he leaned his forehead against hers. Just from the way he whispered to her sent tingling chills down her back. She shouldn't be feeling like this, the only person who was allowed to give her these feelings was Itachi, but yet she couldn't help herself. Her heart still longed for Sasuke.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that."

They both stayed quiet as the wind swiftly brushed passed their dark hair, neither of them moved, they only looked into each other's eyes both looking for an answer within them. After two years one would think she lost her love for him, one would think 'no she loves the other man' but even after two years she was more in love with him then before. Just then Sasuke's fingers delicately began to pull something from her hair, it was the leaf from earlier. Hinata giggled softly, upon hearing it Sasuke's heart lit up. It was the first time in two years that he heard her giggle. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her, only this time she kissed back with no guilt. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers,

"Tomorrow night before your wedding . . . we'll leave this place together."

She came home feeling like a girl who had just gotten her first kiss, smiling from ear to ear and blushing so hard she almost resembled a cherry.

"Hinata! Where have you been?!"

Mikoto finally found the blushing girl, she began to worry that something had happened to her.

"I-I'm sorry"

"Where did you go?"

Hinata began to panic she had no idea what to say, luckily one of the maids came.

"Miss the dress is ready"

"Oh Good! Come Hinata let's see your dress!"

Mikoto pulled Hinata up the staircase and into her room. Itachi was no longer there, the only proof that indicated he had ever been there was his masculine scent. _'I wonder where he is' _she thought.

"Oh Hinata don't you just love it!" Mikoto exclaimed with pure child like happiness.

Hinata's attention came to the dress. White, long and flowy, it resembled that of a dress that belonged to a Greek goddess. Shyly she nodded her head and reached out to touch the silk, she had never worn a wedding dress on her wedding day. Her old one hung in her closet waiting to be worn.

"Hinata? What's wrong? You don't like it?"

Her hands froze she turned to look at the older women standing beside her, a smile graced her lips.

"I love it."

Itachi sat in his room, emotionless as ever, the slightest creek would not perk up his interest. He sat there feeling jealous of his dead brother, Sasuke was gone. So why did this have to happen now? Why did he feel as if Sasuke was not entirely gone?

Before he could pursue his thoughts his wife walked into his room closing the door behind her.

"H-hi"

Itachi stared for a couple of seconds before finally speaking to her

"hi."

This was terribly awkward for her, the atmosphere in the room told her so. She took 4 cautious steps before sitting on his bed next to him, feeling even more awkward about the situation. Hinata had to speak to him so she swallowed up her fear in one gulp and opened her mouth to speak, only Itachi spoke before she could.

"Isn't it bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding tomorrow?"

Hinata closed her mouth and looked at the wall in front of them

"I don't know. . . were not supposed to see each other right before the wedding. . . then again were already married a-and I don't believe in superstitions." he turned to look at her, her eyes held so much emotion as she looked at the blank wall even though he knew she tried to hide it.

"What do you need to say?"

She didn't know what to say to him, she couldn't say anything to him. Her head leaned on his shoulder while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment she had left with him.

". . . . nothing, there's nothing to say."

- Just one more chapter. . . actually two (Remember I had said I was going to end it with SasuHina in one chapter and the other would end in ItaHina) I'm actually feeling a bit sad that my story will come to it's conclusion. Hopefully i'll be able to finish this before the week is up (i'm on vacation). . . if not then I wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving!

-Review please


End file.
